


Metempsychosis

by nerdythangs



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Sebastian Michaelis, Cum Play, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, New York City, Office Sex, Pining, Reincarnation, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shinigami, Top Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian Michaelis, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: “It was almost as if life without Ciel Phantomhive was devoid of meaning.It was almost as if he missed him.”Metempsychosis (n): a philosophical term in the Greek language referring to the transmigration of the soul, especially reincarnation after death. (Wikipedia)





	1. Masterswarm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my 3 (!!!) betas: chromehoplite, dragonsploosh, and tasty-kate xoxox

The sun was starting to set over New York City’s skyline as rush hour began. People working 9 - 5 jobs were making their way home, bustling past one another at their own pace, catching their trains and busses. No one interacted; not even to apologize for cutting people off, yellow taxi horns honked and periodically swerved around clueless drivers.  
  
It was August, an awful month for the city with heat that seemed to wave off of the pavements in a rippling mirage. It made the subway stations particularly dreadful, but the smells of the urine-stained building facades and heaps of garbage were possibly even worse. The city oozed with oppressive humidity and stench, making the generally grumpy residents even more surly.  
  
Sebastian loved human suffering, but even this was a bit much for him. It was disgusting; the body odor that wafted off of the pedestrians rushing past him and their ill-fitting polyester clothing did not suit his butler aesthetic in the least.  
  
As he mused about his own aesthetics, someone bumped into him without apology, slightly staggering Sebastian’s lilting gait. This being a regular occurence, he didn’t even spare the person a look. Sebastian was too busy scrolling through his email on his phone to even be bothered, browsing through all the messages he missed that day while he was busy in the lab. He went through deleting all of the calendar reminders and notifications that had come and gone, dismissed the HR emails, denied again to teach another course, and tapped out quick responses to questions that visiting scientists posed into on-going threads.  
  
He was so immersed in catching up on the communications that he did not see the newspaper box holding that day’s copy of _The Wall Street Journal._ On the front page above the fold was a large photo of a young man with blue-grey hair and a stark black eyepatch.  
  
In the midst of writing a lengthier response, arguing again that they needed a specific lab space for an additional month due to interminable incubation periods, his phone rang. The name “Beth” popped up on the screen and Sebastian sighed.  
  
“Yes?” he asked, not bothering to hide his exasperation.  
  
“Sebastian, it’s Beth.” The demon rolled his eyes. As if he couldn’t read his caller ID. “Can you come in again this Saturday? The enzyme should be ready for extraction, and I want to make sure you’re there in case anything goes awry. This is too critical a phase to let this opportunity pass, and we’re on the precipice of moving to the next phase and--”  
  
“You don’t need to ask me, Beth,” Sebastian interrupted, “just give me an order.” The lids on his eyes drooped, resigning to his perpetual fate. Always hungry, always catering to every whim of humans, and never, ever satisfied.  
  
A large bang sounded over the other line and the woman made some noises, cursing softly. The speaker grew muffled as Sebastian walked around a pile of dog feces left forgotten on the sidewalk.  
  
“I, erm, yes,” she was obviously distracted with whatever was going on. Sebastian could almost see her hair getting frizzier and her glasses askew on her anxious face. “I order you to come in on Saturday.”  
  
The contract mark on Sebastian’s left hand burned, and he clenched his fist. “Yes.”  
  
“Okay, good. That’ll be helpful. I’ll need you to check on the control group specimens tomorrow to see how they’re progressing. And make sure you log those notes. Your notes from last time weren’t as detailed as I needed them to be, so can you make sure you include any abnormalities no matter how small? I know you can tell and I need your expertise with this, since my human eyes I won’t catch those little details. Doctor Eggers will be in tomorrow, too, and she’s going to want to see the progress we’ve made on article. I’m assuming that you finished it all, if not most of it? Since this was last year’s research, like I said, it’ll just be reporting our findings. Eggers is thinking we could definitely get it published in _Cancer Biology_ , but we’ll need to find an editor before we do so…”  
  
Sebastian made some non-committal sounds as Beth babbled. She did this weekly, voicing all of her anxieties into to-do lists for Sebastian, and he learned to tune her out when she got like this.  
  
Her voice faded into a white noise as the demon’s mind drifted, imagining what it would be like to finally rip her voice box out of her throat and shove her stupid wire framed glasses into her eyes. He was tired of these contracts with these boring and mindlessly ambitious humans, and wished, as he always did, that he could leave.  
  
When Beth finally stopped drivelling Sebastian was able to hang up and cast his eyes downwards as he put his phone back into his pocket.  
  
In doing so, he missed the magazine stand where half of the covers displayed the same young man with the eye patch posed in various angles, looking confident and arrogant no matter how he was photographed.  
  
Without meaning to, he recalled the last contractor who was interesting, who incited some excitement within him, the only one whom he wanted to cultivate, to watch grow and desired to stand by until the very end.  
  
Sebastian didn’t think about Ciel Phantomhive every day, and as the years wore on he thought of him less and less, but he never forgot. Sometimes a smell or the way another human phrased something made him think of the proud Earl. Other times it was when he was alone, focused on something completely unrelated when the memory of his young master intruded his thoughts, like an unexpected slap across the face.  
  
It felt like something twisted inside him in the most unpleasant way when he thought of those continuously disapproving eyes, the way his hair danced and tangled even in the slightest of breezes, or how his warm skin felt, even through his butler’s gloves.  
  
For the many, many years Sebastian had existed, no other human being had affected him quite like this. He had kept the name the young lord had given him despite his opportunity to change it dozens of times, and was unable to shake the foundation of the butler aesthetics he so painstakingly acquired over 125 years ago.  
  
As always, the thought of Ciel Phantomhive left Sebastian light-headed, a bit unsure of his steps. His breathing, although unnecessary as a demon, turned shallow and quick as the thought of his sigil had marked the boy, so possessively and concretely over his eye. No other contractor had the audacity to put it in such an exposed spot, but yet again, no other contractor had the control over Sebastian that the Earl of Phantomhive did.  
  
The reminder of the Earl of Phantomhive always made him yearn for something, anything, an unattainable desire that he wasn’t allowed to have. This feeling reminded Sebastian of a pit that led nowhere.  
  
It was almost as if life without Ciel Phantomhive was devoid of meaning.  
  
It was almost as if he missed him.  
  
Sebastian looked up to the sky, trying to control his breathing as he passed a pawn shop. Unbeknownst to him, all of the stacked TV’s in the window were playing the same thing: an interview with the eye patched young man, each in a variety of color clarity, graininess, and sizes. A large garbage truck passed as Sebastian passed the display, drowning out whatever sounds he might have heard had he been paying attention.  
  
The demon arrived to a brownstone row home, where on the top floor he rented a converted apartment. He went to the filigree mailbox and grabbed whatever mail was in his name, not bothering to look at that day’s issue of _The New York Times_ where the same boy graced the front page. Instead he browsed through the newest issue of _Modern Cat_ , admiring a particularly handsome Manx cat that was on the cover.  
  
Sebastian made a slow trek up the stairs towards the fourth floor, feet stepping firmly on the old wooden steps, creaking at odd spots in a symphony of previous tenants.  
  
He reached the top floor landing, the wooden planks worn and with a few spider plants and philodendrons taking up space in the small window. He unlocked the red unit door and lightly kicked it shut from behind him, tossing his keys and the mail onto the nearby kitchen table with an ease of a dancer performing the yearly Nutcracker routine.  
  
And stopped in his tracks.  
  
He walked slowly towards the table with furrowed brows and, with trepidation he normally didn’t experience, slowly moved the beautiful torbie cat magazine out of the way to fully see the newspaper.  
  
There he was, Ciel Phantomhive, in all of his pompous, proud glory. The headline read, “Youngest CEO of NASDAQ Appointed”.  
  
Sebastian never thought his heart could pound like a human’s, but he was wrong. His hands shook as he swiped everything else off the table, upending a chair in the process, and opened the paper to A2 where the article started.  
  
He scanned the article with demonic speed, his eyes getting wider and wider as his suspicions were confirmed and he was able to learn that an interview was taking place on a major news network at that moment.  
  
Throwing the newspaper aside, Sebastian dashed towards the side table where he kept the remote for the TV he rarely used. He tripped over the knocked down table chair, legs flailing uncharacteristically as he made a mad dash towards the living space.  
  
He fumbled with the remote as he struggled to remember the channel number, flipping through idiotic cartoons, Spanish language soap operas, and infomercials before getting the news network.  
  
Ciel blinked on the TV and a small sigh left his lips as he listened to a question by the interviewer, asking him if there were any last things he wanted to add. He looked noble: handsome and put-together, with an aristocratic air that could not be learned. His hair grazed subtly over the nylon eyepatch and his exposed eye spoke of a subdued irritation that he hid well. Not many could pick up on that, but Sebastian could. The demon noted he was impeccably dressed in a suit and tie, with slacks that skirted at his ankles, exposing tastefully patterned socks and elaborately tooled shiny leather shoes.  
  
The camera cut to his face, focusing on his well-proportioned features.  
  
“And I’m currently in need of a personal assistant,” Ciel said with a clipped English accent, turning to face the camera and seemingly bored into Sebastian’s stare.  
  
“That’s an order,” said the young CEO, and the Sebastian found himself doing what he’d always done best.  
  
Obeying Ciel Phantomhive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flailing feudal fleas   
> Feeding from the arms of the master  
> Oh, burrow into me  
> This is sure to misspell disaster


	2. We Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in over 100 years he was finally going to see his young master; after decades of the boy plaguing his thoughts, lingering behind his eyelids as he tried to sleep the time away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for everyone's support on the first chapter! All of your comments totally made my day and helped encourage me through this second chapter-- you're all the best!
> 
> Sincerest thanks to my betas chromehoplite and tastykate, you both are wonderful!
> 
> Feel free to send me asks on sebacielthangs tumblr!

It’s early morning at the manor. There’s a hushed, serene sense around the estate, despite the fact that it is sunny and finally warming up for the first time since the winter. Sebastian knows that the birds had been celebrating early that morning, but at this particular hour they had quieted down.  
  
He’s been out and about for hours, and is currently assisting the Earl of Phantomhive as he dresses in his large and stuffy bedroom. Holding on to his young master’s coat and tie, Sebastian looks out the window and contemplates whether it’s too soon in the season to open it and let the fresh air bathe the stale room.  
  
Sunlight passes through the large panes of glass in bright streaks, painting every surface that it touches with a yellow hue. Particles float in the air from the dust shaken off of clothes that haven’t been worn since it started getting cold in the fall, but spring had arrived suddenly that day. The young master is eager to wear something lighter than layers of thick wool.  
  
Ciel finishes buttoning up the last few buttons of his shirt when he extends his hand for the jacket. Sebastian passes it to him without a word, and notices that the sleeve of the lord’s shirt is shorter than it was last year. He’s growing.  
  
Sebastian quickly looks at the young lord’s chosen outfit, silently approving. The long linen-blend slacks flatter his figure, and the complimentary colors of his unbuttoned waistcoat and cravat are elegant yet casual. His gaze is aloof and calculating as Ciel shrugs on the blazer and raises his chin towards Sebastian in an invitation.  
  
The butler steps towards him to assist in tying the tie. As he loops and adjusts the fine material, he thinks about how the different textures of his master’s chosen attire even suit him. The starched collar around his neck is smooth, but the juxtaposition to Ciel’s even softer skin is mesmerizing. At this proximity, Sebastian can see the subtleties of the sinewy ligaments and muscles in his neck tensing and relaxing. He knows how those muscles feel under his fingers from when he used to bathe him, but it’s been a while since he touched them. His memory, however, is sharp, and he muses whether or not those muscles feel the same given the evident growth spur. He wonders what else might have changed.  
  
Unknowingly, his movements slow as he flips over the tie into the knot, focusing on the skin of Ciel’s neck and unconsciously leaning in towards him just a fraction.  
  
Ciel notices the movement and distraction. His eyes confidently look up and he says with a smug and knowing look, “You look like you want to eat me, Sebastian.”  
  
Sebastian was suddenly gasping and awake, breathing hard in his bed and staring at the shaded white ceiling. He’s in an apartment in Brooklyn, not a manor in England. A shaky exhale resounded in the room as he slowly sat up, the bed sheets falling away from his figure.  
  
He rarely dreamed, and can only remember a handful of times when he has. This has been the first time that he had recounted a memory in his dreams, and it was jarring how vivid and accurate it was.  
  
Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, and stared at a large snake plant in the corner in the room. He typically slept to kill his time on Earth, but if nightmarish dreams were going to be the result after his young master’s bizarre reappearance, then he was going to have to rethink this strategy.  
  
He went about his sparse morning routine at a leisurely pace, and put on light wool slacks, a tailored linen shirt, and corresponding vest and tie. He had been told that he dressed too formal or too “old school” (whatever that meant), but he thought the cuts of his current clothes were rather modern.  
  
As he slowly poured hot water to brew his coffee (one of the few human things he liked the taste of), he looked at the previous day’s _New York Times_ ’ article on Ciel and thought back to his dream. That morning in Ciel’s room was one that he never forgot, and he would be lying to himself if he denied thinking about it yesterday.  
  
The last year of their contract was odd, to say the least. Ciel Phantomhive was rapidly growing into the young man that he always had the potential to be-- sharp, ruthless, cunning, and beautiful. From an objective standpoint the demon could recognize the Earl’s physical appeal, and from a subjective perspective it had become more and more distracting during that last year. At seventeen years of age, his young master possessed the alluring grace, confidence, and disposition that attracted all sorts of people, even the devil.  
  
The ever-present tension that arose as Ciel grew into his manhood was evident, but due to his busy schedule, aesthetics, and the closing of the contract, it was never addressed. Except that one morning. And in a move that was uncharacteristic of himself and contrary to his instincts and his own desires, Sebastian had skirted around the sexual undertones. He had acknowledged his hunger for Ciel’s soul and the impending revenge, but skipped over the rather blatant and bold innuendo.  
  
It could be said that non-human creatures typically don’t experience regret, but Sebastian would argue that he regretted that missed that opportunity the minute he stepped out of the young Earl’s bedroom.  
  
Looking back to the image of Ciel on the front page, Sebastian made up his mind. He would need to finish the current contract, and hopefully do it soon. He wasn’t sure how that might happen since everything was contingent upon incubation periods, but he could surely find a loophole in the contract somewhere.  
  
Satisfied with his loose plan, he poured his coffee and left for the lab.  
  
By the time he got to there, Beth was already in a tizzy. Her work space was even more cluttered with documents than usual and Sebastian could tell she had been there for a number of hours, working in overdrive.  
  
In the past this would have irked Sebastian, that a contractor would be so insistent to do the work that they hired him to do, but in a combination of the parameters of this contract and his growing apathy over the years, it bothered him little. Let her experience undue suffering. It might give a nice flavor to her soul.  
  
“Ah, you’re here Sebastian, great.” She glanced up from her computer and tried to look at ease, but failed. Her hands were shaking from an overindulgence of caffeine and she looked a bit peaky. “Good morning,” she added as an afterthought and turned back to the monitor.  
  
“Good morning, Beth,” he said as he put on his lab coat. He walked over to the samples and and peered through the microscope.  
  
Sebastian’s eyebrows raised up as he took in what he saw: this specific type of enzyme was eating up the cancerous cells after all. There was no need for him to find a loophole in the contract since it was essentially already at an end. Beth had found her cure for cancer. Out of curiosity, he magnified it even further and saw with his superior vision it was also starting to eating the non-cancerous cells. A crooked smile grew on his lips. There was no need to tell Beth that bit of information.  
  
Sebastian straightened up and turned to his current contractor. She was gulping down more coffee and then continued to type. He slowly walked over to her to see what she was so focused on. His eyes swept over her desk and monitor, and could tell she was typing up a grant for the upcoming financial year. “There’s no need to do that.”  
  
Beth stopped typing for a second as she contemplated his words, and then continued to type as she spoke. “You can’t say that for sure. We’re going to need this weekend to see if we can get the enzyme to grow before we can start testing it more thoroughly on malignant cells. I didn’t perceive any changes which is frustrating, but I’m sure--”  
  
“You’re lying.”  
  
Beth stopped typing again. Sebastian could see her hands shaking and hear her uneven breaths.  
  
“The enzyme is eating the cancer cells. Surely you noticed.”  
  
“I didn’t--”  
  
Sebastian’s eyes blazed through the lenses of his useless glasses. “Don’t lie, Beth.”  
  
She exhaled sharpy and finally faced him, squaring her shoulders. “Listen now, I know our contract stipulated that we find this enzyme, but what would be the point if we never published this? This is extremely big news! We could make a name for ourselves in medicine and completely revolutionize the oncological world and--” she cut herself off. The look on Sebastian’s face made her stop.  
  
“I-- I just, I thought…”  
  
Sebastian really couldn’t suppress the grin stretching his mouth a little too wide. “You thought what? That I would want fame or wealth or any other human construct that you value so highly?” By the end of his sentence the temperature of the room dropped, and it inexplicably got darker. Shadows seemed to dance as if in an eclipse and Beth’s eyes widened.  
  
“I don’t care for glory, Beth. Humans are such boring, fickle things that their whims and desires change by the hour. The only desire I’ve ever had is to satisfy my hunger.” Sebastian’s words echoed in an other-worldly manner and his lab coat seemed to grow and warp on its own.  
  
His hand, now pointed and oozing black soot, gripped Beth’s chin tightly. He yanked her up from her desk chair, and bent forward a bit, so she could see his hellish eyes and the rows of razored teeth that lined his mouth. “And I am **starving**.”  
  
He presses his mouth against hers in a mockery of a kiss, and sucked out her soul. She fought against him, attempted to push him away, but he was unmovable, feasting on her spirit ruthlessly. She tried to scream, as a lot of them do, but he swallowed those sweet sounds up, too. He tasted the richness of her ambition, her curiosity, and the quieter notes of the sadness and isolation until nothing was left. The aftertaste had the spicy remnants of her research-related happiness and the joy she found in discovery.  
  
He dropped her to the floor unceremoniously. The room brightened again and Sebastian licked his lips. She tasted fine, sure, but the hunger still gripped him. He breathed out a forceful sigh from the corner of his mouth, which upset his fringe. Why was he always so hungry, especially after eating? It gnawed at him even then, as if he hadn’t consumed anything at all, just like the meal before, and the meal before that. No matter how long or how fulfilling, the souls Sebastian consumed always left him ravenous.  
  
And without checking he knew that the contract mark also remained on his hand.  
  
But now that she was dead he could see to reaching his young master. But first he needed to stage a crisis. He crouched down, and placed a hand on Beth’s chest, making sure that the autopsy would reveal a severe heart attack.  
  
Schooling his features to look panicked, Sebastian drew a breath before he started calling for help.  
  
*  
  
Once back in his apartment after turning in his letter of resignation to the research firm, Sebastian opened up his laptop and typed in NASDAQ into Google. He clicked around on the Wikipedia page, seeing that Ciel had already managed to have his own created. It was only mildly illuminating, and he discovered that within his 26 years he attended Oxford and Harvard, had a few years of experience within the field at prestigious firms, and was generally regarded as a prodigy in finance. He had risen quickly in the ranks because of his networking skills and business smarts, out-competing his rivals in all categories. Nothing surprising there.  
  
He searched further into NASDAQ’s website, looking for contact information for the young CEO and found nothing. Undeterred, he finagled around with different internet searches, getting further into Linkedin profiles, Reddit feeds, and bizarre backroads of the web until he stumbled across the main phone number for the executive office. Good enough, he could probably charm his way into speaking with Ciel at the very least.  
  
He whipped out his phone and dialed the number. It rang a few times before someone answered.  
  
“NASDAQ executive offices, this is Cheryl speaking,” a smooth and professional voice said on the other line.  
  
Sebastian grinned. A woman, perfect. “Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis and I wanted to speak to Ciel Phantomhive,” he said in his most professionally seductive voice.  
  
There was a pause on the other line and a shift in demeanor. “Mr. Phantomhive is not taking phone calls regarding the personal assistant position.” It was a line she had obviously said dozens of times that day.  
  
“I’m sure he typically doesn’t, but I can assure you he would want to speak with me,” he nearly purred, oozing demonic energy and persuasion.  
  
“I’m sure he would, Mr. Michaelis,” Sebastian blinked when he practically heard the eye roll, “but he is extremely busy and stipulated that all candidates must apply online.”  
  
“Even me?” He was so thrown back he forgot to act suave.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Michaelis, even you,” Cheryl confirmed, exasperation evident in her voice.  
  
A bit put out, Sebastian tried to contain his disappointment. He reeled himself in again. “Very well, expect my application shortly.”  
  
“I’m sure we will, have a good day.” Without waiting for his response she hung up the phone.  
  
Sebastian stared at his blank phone with a frown. Well, that hadn’t gone well at all.  
  
He paused. It seemed odd that she made a point to say that Ciel wanted _all_ candidates to submit an application online. As if he knew Sebastian would be forced to go through the degrading and humiliating process of submitting a curriculum vitae.  
  
How typical.  
  
Sighing softly, he went back on NASDAQ’s website and began to search for the position. He decided that if this was the way he had to do it, he might as well make his application the most appealing and his qualifications match perfectly.  
  
He smirked to himself as he whipped up the most idealistic resume, listing perfectly-matched experience and even adding in some charity work. He honestly did volunteer at Las Vegas’ Humane Society for a bit until he devoured the volunteer coordinator’s soul.  
  
He crafted an eloquent cover letter, describing his efficiencies and aptitudes succinctly. It was concise and impeccably phrased. He could see no fault with it.  
  
Feeling rather proud of himself, he uploaded everything with a grin and hit submit.  
  
And immediately felt like he just shot everything into the internet void.  
  
Staring at the manufactured “Thank you for submitting your application” message on the screen, the grin fell from his face as he suddenly felt blank and listless. An anti-climatic sense of ridiculousness washed over him. He’s a demon. He’s never applied for a job before, they’re usually assigned to him.  
  
In a rush of irrational anger, he went to the “Contact Us” page to find out their address, and was nearly ready to scale up the skyscraper when he stopped.  
  
This is exactly what Ciel wanted. Whatever game he was playing, he was going to have to prove himself in some way. He had no idea what the CEO was getting at, but it seemed intentional. There was no way his phrasing of “That’s an order” was anything other than a direct command to Sebastian, but it was as if he wanted to cause him just the tiniest bit of suffering. For fun.  
  
“That shitty little brat,” Sebastian grumbled to the empty apartment.  
  
*  
  
Three weeks had gone by with no word from his potential employer.  
  
Sebastian called the office towards the end of the first week, getting Cheryl again, who tersely informed him that there has been _hundreds_ of applicants, and _if_ his application was chosen, he would receive an interview. The “so stop bothering me” was left unsaid but communicated quite well.  
  
The middle of the second week found Sebastian at One Liberty Plaza, looking for Ciel. Like a predator, he looked along the tops of heads that pushed by, swarming to and fro during the morning rush and continued throughout the rest of the day. The heart of the financial district’s pulse pumped where he stood, and Sebastian could immediately see why his modern young master would find this appealing. He swore he could feel his essence, but did not see a trace of him.  
  
Sebastian had a fleeting thought of using his demonic powers, to manipulate and coerce his way into the building or even into the position, but had a distinct feeling that this game was supposed to be played without any supernatural advantages. It was as if he was compelled to not use his powers to advantage, almost like an order.  
  
He looked at the black monolith, craning his head upwards towards the top and he knew that Ciel was up there. His hair fell away from his face as he squinted, hoping with his hypersensitive vision he might see a reflection of his little lord in the black glass and then stopped short.  
  
This was pathetic.  
  
Walking away from the building, he shook his head slowly with a crooked smile. Oh, the humbling games his young master liked to play…  
  
But by the third week Sebastian was beginning to have his doubts. He began to wonder if that message was meant for him, or maybe that _this_ Ciel Phantomhive wasn’t his young master. He was a supernatural creature, but also understood the power of coincidences. The phrase “that’s an order” had so much meaning to him, but it could have been some sort of new catchphrase that he had missed from the beginning of the interview, or even a cultural reference that went over his head.  
  
Or even worse, what if this was his young master, but he didn’t remember him? The thought left a crippling feeling in his chest and made him feel dizzy. For Ciel to play games with Sebastian was one thing, but refusing all forms of communication seemed wrong, especially after over a hundred years of separation.  
  
Feeling suddenly jittery as he paced around his living space, Sebastian placed his hand up to his chin, pondering the implications of what that could possibly mean when his phone rang.  
  
He blinked, seeing it was a blocked number that was calling, and answered it. It was Cheryl from NASDAQ’s office.  
  
“Do you have time to talk about your application right now?” she asked, all the terse rudeness gone from her demeanor.  
  
Clicking on his professionalism he responded, “Yes, now is a good time.”  
  
“Glad to hear it. So, why are you interested in working for NASDAQ?”  
  
It went as well as a phone interview could go, but as before, it was difficult to gauge Cheryl’s response since he could not see her and could only guess her demeanor from her voice. There were long pauses and awkward silences where Sebastian was unsure if she was writing or waiting for him to respond, and a few times where they talked over one another. At one point she seemed to be getting frustrated with his long response as he described his ability to cater to high demands and work long hours, so he ended up cutting himself off. When asked if he had any questions, he asked questions that he was supposed to ask to uphold appearances, but personally did not care about the answers.  
  
“Okay, Mr. Michaelis, I believe that’s it. If you’re selected for an in-person interview you should receive another call by the end of next week.” Another week until he met Ciel in person. Sebastian withheld his groan.  
  
“Thank you very much, I look forward to hearing from you soon.” He covered up with his disappointment with charm and hung up the phone.  
  
For the first time in his life Sebastian felt as if he hadn’t done his best. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as he analyzed each awkward moment, each curt response from Cheryl, and was worried that his first two interactions with Cheryl might put him at a disadvantage. And the inexplicable thought from before came back:  
  
What if he didn’t get the job?  
  
It was jarring; he never had anything but the utmost confidence in his abilities before. Why did he suddenly doubt himself?  
  
He knew the answer, but refused to address it.  
  
Pursing his lips in tight dissatisfaction, he decided he was going out tonight. Might as well try to satisfy some hunger.  
  
*  
  
To say that following week passed by slowly would be an understatement. It crawled, slithered, damn near stopped at certain points. Some of Sebastian’s confidence returned, since he made up a plan if he wasn’t called in for an in-person interview or didn’t get the job. He decided he would ignore the compelling rules of the game and wiggle his way up NASDAQ’s headquarters and see Ciel himself in person. If it wasn’t the same Ciel he fondly recalled, then he would eat him. If it was the same Ciel that he remembered well then…  
  
He actually wasn’t quite sure what he’d do if it was. He’d figure it out once he saw him.  
  
Sebastian sat in his living room, surrounded by volumes upon volumes of texts about Finance, both historical and current. The sun was starting to set and blazed into the room, highlighting some of the oil paintings hanging on the walls. He was hunched over, and tucked his hair behind his right ear again as he read quickly, making minor notations along the way in a leather-bound book he had open. The late afternoon light beat down on him, and were he a human he’d probably find the heat and humidity highly uncomfortable in his top-floor, non-air conditioned apartment, but as it was it didn’t bother him. The cacti and aloe plants hanging in the windows were loving the subtropical climate, soaking up the magnified rays through the window panes.  
  
He had already made his way through a number of them and was currently working on _The Financial Professional’s Guide to Communication_ , dull but necessary reading, when his phone rang.  
  
With ease and precision Sebastian whipped out his phone and answered it. It was Cheryl again.  
  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Michaelis. You’ve been selected for an in-person interview.”  
  
Sebastian was suddenly hyper-aware of all his senses, suddenly feeling the oppressing heat in the room and felt like he could start sweating. “With Mr. Phantomhive?”  
  
There was a pause. The demon immediately recognized it as a reigning of a temper. “No, Mr. Michaelis, with our Director of Human Resources and the Chief Financial Officer.”  
  
Steeling himself, he put on a disarming smile despite that Cheryl couldn’t see it. “Wonderful. I would be delighted.”  
  
They scheduled a time for the earliest availability on that upcoming Monday.  
  
After hanging up the phone with Cheryl, Sebastian could feel yet again that he was being toyed with. Honestly, were all of these interviews necessary?  
  
*  
  
The interview with the Director of HR and CFO went without a hitch. Sebastian was amiable without appearing to be sleazy and illustrated his proficiencies while being humble. The interviewers immediately took a liking to him and all but offered him the job at the end of the interview, but said they were unable at that precise moment. Mr. Phantomhive would make that call.  
  
Schooling his features to appear casual, Sebastian allowed himself a soft smile. “And if you don’t mind me asking, what is the young Mr. Phantomhive like? I’m very excited at the prospect of meeting him.”  
  
“It’s curious that you mention his youth, for he surprises everyone with his sense of maturity,” the CFO described, sitting back in her seat and putting her hands over her head, “I have never met a more competent and passionate person in Finance.”  
  
“As long as Mr. Phantomhive is in charge, I have no need to look for other work. I have never been so satisfied with my job,” added the Director of HR.  
  
“It seems like Mr. Phantomhive is a kind person then,” Sebastian said, observing their features closely.  
  
At that remark they both laughed, but it was an easy and kind laugh. “Oh, no, nothing of the sort! He’s good to us,” the HR Director explained again, “but he’s ruthless and extremely stubborn when it comes to his work.”  
  
The Finance Director nodded her head in agreement, “You might even say it’s like he’s reaping revenge onto his competition with how fiercely he works.”  
  
Sebastian ducked his head down and closed his eyes with a grin. He knew his eyes were glowing. “You don’t say?”  
  
They concluded the interview shortly afterwards, shaking hands and exchanging business cards. Sebastian tossed their cards as soon as they were out of sight. He did not care about them, and they were but obstacles in his path towards his goal.  
  
*  
  
Five days later Sebastian received a phone call from Cheryl, who wanted to schedule an in-person interview with Ciel Phantomhive.  
  
Sebastian went through the motions of checking his calendar thoroughly. “Ah yes, I believe I’m available this Thursday,” he explained, although it was Monday and he could come in that very minute.  
  
Cheryl penciled him in, and reminded him to bring in his resume again to refresh Mr. Phantomhive’s memory.  
  
On the day of the interview Sebastian deliberately dressed similarly to his butler uniform. All in black, but with a modern twist. No coat tails or tuxedo shirtsleeves, and although he still had them, he left the pocket watch and pin and home. He slid on his typical black leather gloves before grabbing his portfolio folder and leaving the apartment.  
  
He arrived to One Liberty Plaza with a few minutes to get up to the office. He walked swiftly across the lobby and stepped through the brass doors of an open elevator. Despite there being five other people in the car with him, it was completely silent. The rest of the passengers looked in other directions, at their phone, their nails, or the floor, but Sebastian stared straight forward at his reflection.  
  
Sebastian never experienced nervousness before, but he could see how humans could feel anxiety or anticipation during a moment like this. He felt remnants of it like a shadow, hovering over him and clinging to parts of him, but also considered that it was excitement. He could see his red eyes flickering in the reflection of the doors, flames that undulated with his curiosity, his piqued eagerness.  
  
For the first time in over 100 years he was finally going to see his young master; after decades of the boy plaguing his thoughts, lingering behind his eyelids as he tried to sleep the time away. Time usually went by quick for a demon like him, but this century had dragged on, as if he was waiting for this day the whole time.  
  
The elevator chimed when it opened the doors, slowly leaving only him in the elevator as it ascended to the appropriate floor. When he reached his destination Sebastian stepped out gracefully, even though no one was there to see him.  
  
There was a hushed buzzing energy the minute he approached the front desk, the gatekeeper to the top executive floor. A woman, he assumed Cheryl, sat in a leather chair with a bun high on her head and horn rimmed glasses perched on her face. She spared Sebastian a glance and finished typing before addressing him. Sebastian waited patiently, feeling the intensity of the energy humming through his veins. He could see why Ciel liked it here.  
  
The clicking of the keyboard stopped and Cheryl looked up at him. “Mr. Michaelis?”  
  
A small, professional smile danced across his lips. “Yes, how do you do?” He shook her hand, feeling the cold fingers as he bore into her eyes. With that small moment he learned all he needed to know about her.  
  
She looked momentarily unnerved before snapping out of it. “This way, Mr. Phantomhive will be interviewing you in his office,” she said as she walked quickly through double doors, suggesting Sebastian to follow her.  
  
The highly polished floor of the hallway complimented his patent leather shoes perfectly as they clicked ominously through the hallway. They passed offices whose doors and walls consist of frosted glass, and Sebastian can hear shouting and talking beyond. The energy was even more pronounced here, and it felt primal and base, corrupt and debauched. Sebastian grinned a crooked grin.  
  
At the end of the hallway they approach a solid oak door, whose walls expand the length of the suite. Sebastian didn’t need to ask; he knew Ciel waited on the other side of the door.  
  
Cheryl knocked twice and a muffled voice called from within. She opened the door, allowing Sebastian to step in first.  
  
In the sizeable office surrounded by bookshelves, a figure was at a large desk working. The windows stretch across behind them, backlighting everything in front of it as the city scuttled beyond the glass.  
  
“Excuse me, Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis is here for his interview.” Cheryl said, sounding much more professional than she ever did while speaking to Sebastian.  
  
The figure looked up. “You may leave and close the door behind you.” His voice was deeper than what Sebastian remembered, and the demon liked it.  
  
The door clicked shut and the sound bounced throughout the office. Sebastian stayed where he stood, just beyond the door, leaving space between him and the CEO.  
  
There was a ringing silence and the two figures regard each other for the first time in over a century. Sebastian could barely make out Ciel due to the lighting, but knew for certain it was him. There was no mistaking that potent vibrancy. That hatred. That bitter and calculated disposition.  
  
“So, _Mr. Michaelis_ ,” he emphasized the name, taking his time as he turned away from the monitor of his computer, “why do you think you’re suited for this position?” He said this lightly, as if it was a game. Sebastian’s inkling that he’s been toying with him for over a month was confirmed. Brat.  
  
Sebastian stepped forward, closer to his target, closer to Ciel. A smirk overtook his features the closer he got to the young man.  
  
There was no denying it. He missed this.  
  
“Well you see, _Mr. Phantomhive_ ,” he drew out the surname in a way that could only be described as seductive and mocking, oozing in promise and sin, “I’m simply one hell of a candidate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so easy to hold you,  
> It's so easy to mourn to  
> It's a dream to be close to you,  
> Didn't know you were meant for me


	3. Needing/Getting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like a moth to the flame, his feet walk towards Ciel. He needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my FABULOUS betas tasty-kate, Dragonsploosh, and chromehoplite. Love you all!!! Xoxoxo

Ciel looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes. “You still think that phrase is funny?”

Sebastian grinned. It was kind of funny.

“Well, my lord,” Sebastian refused to acknowledge how good it felt to say that, how right it felt it be where he was, “I think it’s still appropriate, since I believe our covenant is still intact.”

The young man stared off into the window as if contemplating the implication of those words, but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. The haughty features gave nothing away. Sebastian admired his young master’s profile, with the sharp jawline and high cheekbones. This was the young man he never thought he would ever see, let alone in the 21st century. He was in awe of the human specimen.

The silence stretched on for a bit and Sebastian frowned. Was Ciel ill? “Young master, are you—“

Ciel blinked out of his reverie and his eyes slowly came into focus. “Sorry, what did you say?” The light from the window flickered, creating a stark contrast of shadows on his face.

Sebastian sighed. What a poor attention span. He shifted his weight to one leg, fighting the temptation to cross his arms. “I believe our contract is still intact, since the sigil won’t disappear on my hand, even after the clauses were met.”

Ciel narrowed his exposed eye and bit his lip briefly. “I had wondered that, too.”

“Is your eye still marked?” Sebastian got inexplicably eager. If Ciel’s eye still had his branding on it…

Ciel tugged at the eyepatch string, letting it fall into his lap. He raised his eyes slowly, exposing his heterochromatic gaze. Sebastian felt himself unconsciously take in a long inhale looking into that stare. More than anything, this felt like coming home. This intimate look that was reserved mostly for him. How he had thought about it, dreamt about it for so long.

Like a moth to the flame, his feet walk towards Ciel. He needed to know. Was this some sort of residue left over from a bizarre reincarnation, or was this actually his seal? There were several ways to tell for sure, but he bent at the waist, tilted Ciel’s head up with his hand, leaned in, and licked the marked eye. He tasted the fire and brimstone, the soot, smoke, and grime from the depths of hell that burned in the contract.

“Hng!” Ciel understandably flinched, but kept still. Sebastian’s nerves buzzed at that small noise.

Wanting to see what other liberties he could take but also knowing he was probably crossing several lines, he straightened up and plastered his default professional smile on.

“It is indeed still intact,” he pronounced.

Ciel scrunched up his face. “Tch, you’re disgusting.”

Sebastian’s teeth threatened to break through his lips as his grin widened. “You’re so mean, young master,” he teased.

Ciel glared at him.

Oh, he missed this. “So, do I have the job?” His black demon heart pounded a bit harder at the thought that he might not have gotten it. This was a rather unconventional interview.

“Yes, yes, you start on Monday, 8 AM sharp,” Ciel saved, waving his hand.

Sebastian’s face fell. Start Monday? He had assumed he would be going home with Ciel to reinstate his role as a butler. Plus, it was Thursday. At the very least he could start today.

Ciel barked a laugh. “Come now, don’t put on that lost dog look.”

It was Sebastian’s turn to screw up his face. “Dog?”

Ciel looked like he was enjoying a very good private joke. He put his head in his hand and his eyes glinted with amusement. “I’ll see you on Monday morning, Mr. Michaelis.” 

Ciel paused and cocked his head a little further into his palm. “That’s an order.”

Ciel’s marked eye flared and Sebastian felt the burning on his hand. He put his hand over his heart and bowed like he had done dozens and dozens of times so many years ago. “Yes, my lord.”

“We’ll have to change that,” Ciel’s cheek jerked. “You can’t call me _lord_ and _young master_ in front of people in this day and age.”

“Understood,” Sebastian acknowledged, and let himself out.

He turned to leave, but instead groped himself through his trousers in the empty hallway. In the stillness he heard a shaky exhale followed by a soft whine, and realized he made those sounds. Fuck.

He quickly located the bathroom and locked the door behind him, unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled them down to reveal his hardening cock. It took only two pumps to get him to full hardness, and he leaned against the wall with a sigh.

The young master looked, smelled, and felt exceptional. The warm body radiating heat was maddening, and to smell him and taste him was driving him out of his mind. Thinking of his eye marked with his sigil, he fisted himself harder and faster.

This young man was not his young master. No, he was like an upgraded version. Everything he liked about the Victorian Earl but more. He exuded confidence and sensuality, was alluring and intelligent. He had the presence of a man who knew what he wanted.

Thumbing his head, he wiped a pearl of precum around it to slick it up, imagining that it was the young master’s tongue. “F-fuck…” What would it be like to have the proud and arrogant CEO on his knees? What would it be like to fuck his mouth as he gagged? Would he take it well? Would he sputter, drool sliding down his jaw?

What would it be like— “Hah!” —what would it be like to fuck Ciel? Sebastian bit his lip so he wouldn’t moan. Had Ciel ever had sex with a man before? Ah fuck, what if he hadn’t. He would be so tight. But even if he had, he still had to be tight, his hips still looked so narrow in those trousers. He remembered how slim he was, how smooth his skin was when he used to dress him.

Sebastian smacked his hand on the door with a bang, biting and licking his lips as he raised up on his tip toes, stroking himself faster and faster.

He wondered if he could just slip in nice and easy or have to push the young man, hold him down until every inch sank in. Then Ciel would order him around to go harder and deeper, begging for more because he had waited so long for this, so damn long, it was as if they were given a second chance to do this, to consummate the contract, to be— to— to fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Sebastian’s breaths came out in pants as he looked down at his cum-covered hand still gripping his dick. Only a few drops got on the floor. His mind was still whirling from the intense orgasm and his body was on fire. He stroked himself lazily, relishing in the sensation of the wetness and the sloppy sound of his cum. He must have looked a wreck. He didn’t think he ever came so hard in his life or as quickly, and he hadn’t even really touched the boy yet.

He finally let go and spread his fingers wide to look at the mess briefly before sticking the first two fingers in his mouth to clean them off. He sighed wistfully, hoping Ciel would be the one to clean his fingers off next.

He licked his other fingers and palm clean. Making himself look presentable again, he cleaned the few drops on the floor and washed his hands and left.

Despite the brief release, the demon inside of him was still roaring. He kept his hell blazing eyes downcast as he walked down the hallway. Something inside of him was churning, swirling, and thrashing.

His young master was alive and their contract was intact. He didn’t know why and didn’t understand it completely, but those were the facts.

Sebastian walked into the elevator, and the reflective doors closed behind him. All around his image was reflected a half dozen times on the mirrored and highly polished surfaces. A sinister, toothy smile stretched nearly to his ears.

Oh, the things he had planned.

*

8AM Monday arrived quickly, and Sebastian made sure to time his knock on Ciel’s office door right on the dot. Poised with some tea, _The Wall Street Journal_ , and a buttered scone on a hand tray, he rapped twice before letting himself in.

Ciel looked settled in, as if he had already been there for an hour or two, working away at his computer. He flicked his eyes towards Sebastian with slight surprise, but continued his work without interruption. Sebastian took the cue and swiftly made his way towards his desk and set the items down. Seeing that Ciel already had a copy of that day’s newspaper, he shook his copy once, and laid _The New York Times_ down on his desk.

He poured the tea, pushed it and the scone towards the young man, and waited patiently until Ciel finished whatever he was working on.

A few moments went by before Ciel spoke up.

“You didn’t have to bring all of that,” he said as he paused and looked towards the demon, admonishing him.

“Left without direction, I decided the best way to proceed was to do the same as before.”

Ciel’s frowned increased. “Most people would have just shown up to work on their first day.”

Sebastian’s benign smile twitched. “I’m not most people.”

“Tch,” Ciel grabbed his cup of tea and sipped it. “How about we give you a tour of the office, introduce you to everyone, and get your day started?” He spoke into the cup as his unoccupied fingers wiggled towards the scone.

“As you wish.”

Another pause.

“Forgive me for my presumptuousness, but what time do you arrive at the office typically?” Sebastian tried his best not to let on that he was slightly put out by this. With other contractors like Beth it didn’t bother him, but Ciel was different. Sebastian wanted to be next to him every moment he could be. It was probably the contract that made him feel that way, but also his aesthetics demanded it to be so.

“At around 6,” Ciel frowned, “why?”

“Does it not bother you that I started two hours after your arrival?”

“No, but it looks like it bothered you,” Ciel commented and bit into the savory scone.

Sebastian did his best not to bristle. “In the parameters of our previous contract, that would have been inexcusable.”

Ciel did his best to chew and swallow before speaking. “Yes, but I’m not a teenaged Earl anymore, am I?”

The butter on the corner of Ciel’s mouth was distracting. “No, but I still—“

“I have changed and therefore your role has changed,” Ciel said, licking the smudge off of his lips. Sebastian did not follow the path with his eyes.

The demon swallowed and tried not to mimic that coy tongue.

“When did you realize?” Sebastian asked suddenly.

“Hm?” Ciel looked up, shoving the last bit of scone in and swallowed painfully with a wince.

“When did you realize that you were supposed to be a teenaged Earl, but you weren’t?”

Ciel took another another sip of tea, draining it. He put the cup in the saucer and let it rest for a moment, licking his lips again. “On my seventeenth birthday,” he finally answered.

Sebastian put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. That was the day he ate Ciel’s soul. “That’s an odd coincidence.”

“Yes, it was,” Ciel responded, moodily looking towards the window. “What about you? Why were you here on Earth? I had just assumed you would be because my memories returned,” he said flippantly, but Sebastian read through that carefully crafted ease.

“You didn’t know I was?” he asked, more to himself, and then more loudly, “the truth of the matter is, I never left.”

Ciel suddenly spun around. “What?”

“I never left,” Sebastian repeated, “I haven’t been able to.”

There was some undefined horror in Ciel’s eyes. “You’ve been here on Earth this entire time?”

The demon in disguise sighed melodramatically, flopping his hands by his sides. “Yes, and it’s been _awful_.”

Ciel snorted. “Don’t make me laugh, you probably enjoyed terrorizing the populace throughout the years.”

Sebastian perked up a bit, remembering the chaos and calamity he’d caused by influencing and seducing the impressionable people he’d formed contracts with. It was always satisfying to hear their last plea, their mirror-shattering screams as he devoured them, some more messily than others, just for kicks. “Ah, you may have a point there.”

“Alright, enough reminiscing,” Ciel said, pushing himself away from his desk and standing up. “Time for you to meet your colleagues.”

Sebastian’s jaw tensed as he thought about his previous coworkers he’d had with Ciel “I do hope you chose these individuals based on the daily merit rather than some exceptional, rarely used skill this time around.”

Ciel pushed past Sebastian, the top of his head just brushing under the demon’s chin. The fine hair tickled Sebastian’s skin for less than a moment, and he couldn’t help the intake of breath he made as the young man passed. He smelled of sweets, tea, and life.

“Of course they’re at the top of their fields,” Ciel responded grumpily, not bothering to glance back as he made his way towards the door, “and may I remind you that you helped select those ‘individuals’ as you put it?”

Sebastian was momentarily glad Ciel was distracted. His eyes were blazing again. “Right you are,” he responded pleasantly, his long strides easily catching up to his contractor.

The two of them went to one of the first doors on the left beside Ciel’s office, and Ciel rapped on it quickly. A moment later a woman in her thirties with glasses and straight short hair opened the door.

“Oh, hello,” she said, a smile immediately brightening her features when she saw the CEO.

“Susan, this is Sebastian, my new personal assistant. Sebastian, this is our Director for Sales in New Markets, Susan.” The aristocratic breeding showed in Ciel’s good manners as he introduced the two of them, who shook hands.

“Sebastian, it’s very nice to finally meet you!” Susan said warmly without pretension.

The demon blinked. “Finally?”

She laughed and looked towards Ciel, as if sharing a joke. “Yes, Cheryl has told us _all_ about you,” she said, her voice waving in mirth.

Ah, Cheryl. The Office Manager that he bugged for about a month. He’d have to make amends with her. He’d find out what her favorite pastry was and randomly bring it in next week.

Sebastian plastered on his professional face. “Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting her over the phone several times before coming to the office in person. She seemed exceptionally sharp and perceptive; I’m sure she knows more about the goings-on in this office than anyone else.”

Susan’s eyes lit up in delight. “Well aren’t you charming? How nice to say! And a good observation, since she certainly does.”

“Don’t call him charming, it’ll just inflate his head,” Ciel said with a warning tone.

“But what kind of personal assistant would I be if I couldn’t appear charming to strangers?” Sebastian flashed a smile towards him.

Ciel’s eye rolled rather impressively. “You’re impossible.”

“Look at you both! It’s as if you known each other for years rather than a few days!” Susan remarked, oblivious to the weight of her words.

Ciel’s coughed quickly and changed the subject, as Sebastian made another mental note in his head to appear a bit more aloof in his new role. This was going to be more difficult than he thought, given his eagerness and the casualness of their conversations. He would need to be more vigilant.

Susan’s phone rang a moment later and she excused herself as Sebastian and Ciel made their way down the hall making introductions.

Sebastian eventually learned that Cheryl’s favorite dessert was a lemon tart, which he could whip up in his sleep, so to speak.

Along the way Ciel’s conversations became more and more work focused as people brought up things that he hadn’t yet responded to in e-mails, reminders of upcoming meetings and events, and by the time they reached lower management, the frustration was evident. Sebastian could tell one of the Account Managers was clearly exasperated that Ciel hadn’t returned on of his e-mails in 48 hours, which resulted in the delay of some timely maneuvers.

Stepping away from the last door and making their way back to Ciel’s office, the mood had become decidedly tense as Ciel’s thoughts drifted to the work at hand.

“I can see why you would need a Personal Assistant, with all of those complaints with the different Managers and Specialists.”

Ciel didn’t say a word, his eyes focused forward and narrowed slightly.

“Might I suggest that I manage some of the lower level e-mails until I get a grasp on the intricacies, so that it can appear that you’re responding more efficiently?”

Ciel’s eyes drooped.

“Young master?” Sebastian said with quiet concern.

Ciel tripped on his two feet and nearly fell forward if Sebastian wasn’t quick to catch him. With an arm around his waist and shoulders, Sebastian kept him from landing on his face and possibly causing serious damage. For a heart stopping moment, all of Ciel’s weight was in Sebastian’s arms and the demon realized that he had fainted.

Mind whirling, Sebastian started to shake him when Ciel’s eyes immediately flew open, his entire body stiffening.

“Did I faint?” He grasped at Sebastian’s arm to steady himself as he wobbled slowly to stand on his own.

“Yes. Does this happen often?” The demon asked, not quite wanting to let go just yet. For stability, of course.

Ciel nodded. “Instead of asthma, I have fainting spells.” He didn’t say anything else, and Sebastian didn’t push him.

Looking a little too pale for his liking, Sebastian kept his arm around him as they made the short distance back to the large office. “Let me make you some more tea to perk you up, and perhaps something sweet.” He tried not to memorize each muscle flexing and relaxing in Ciel’s back, tried not to grip too tightly into the sturdy bicep.

“That sounds nice,” Ciel responded softly, head briefly resting on Sebastian’s shoulder before he snapped out of it again and slowly sat down in his chair.

Sebastian’s heart was not pounding in his chest. “Should I stay here until you are sure you’re fine? If your head were to hit your desk…”

Ciel waved a hand. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said, flipping on his monitor again. “These spells leave as quickly as they come on. Just bring me some tea and cake.”

Sebastian briefly covered the involuntary smile that graced across his lips with his fist. “As you wish.”

He used his demonic powers slyly and managed to grab some tea and small petit fours at the tenth floor coffee shop quickly. He was concerned about his master’s health, and didn’t want to leave him for long.

He knocked on the door twice before letting himself in, tray in hand just as it was earlier that morning.

Was “Personal Assistant” the modern way to say “butler”? Sebastian mused this as he put the pastries and tea on Ciel’s desk, removing the dirty dishes and turned to leave.

“Sebastian,” Ciel called, still typing away.

Sebastian turned around. “Yes?”

More clicking until a final pound. Sebastian was sure he was hitting the “send” button on his e-mail.

Ciel looked up at the demon. “There’s a dinner party with some of our larger clients and competition this Friday. You are to come with me.”

“Understood.”

Sebastian stood there a moment more, knowing Ciel had more to say.

“I don’t believe I have any concerns regarding you, but dress sharp.”

Sebastian grinned. “Yes, Mr. Phantomhive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I, yeah I still need you,  
> But what good's that gonna do?  
> Needing is one thing,  
> And getting, getting's another


	4. Loud Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He decided then and there that he liked botching his butler aesthetics, if it meant that Ciel laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so sorry for the delay, friends. My computer died, I got a promotion, I’m writing and teaching color guard routines for a big gay marching band, and LIFE. Please accept this 8,000 word apology.
> 
> All the appreciation to my wonderful and amazing betas, who willingly took on this drunk beast of a chapter: tasty-kate, chromehoplite, and Dragonsploosh. Y’all my squad, yo. 
> 
> And thanks to all of you who have read, commented, and left kudos. It is sincerely and honestly appreciated xoxo

Sebastian stood in front of his full-length mirror, sliding the knot of his tie carefully up to his collar with black tipped nails. His herringbone tweed jacket hung over a chair as the street lights from outside his bedroom window cast shadows on the paintings hanging on the wall. As he tightened his tie, his weight shifted from one foot to another so that he could stand up on his toes as if that would give him leverage. The red sock scraped against the matching slim-cut tweed slacks as the tie slid into place, not one unwanted dimple or wrinkle in sight. 

He grabbed a tie bar to secure the fabric against his starched white shirt before reaching for his jacket. His braces stretched minutely as he shrugged it on and buttoned the middle button before spinning around to look where he put his shoes. He skimmed past the bed where he thought he put them, before realizing they were still in the closet. Swinging open the closet door, he flicked on the light and looked past the pressed monochrome hanging suits. He spotted the desired shoes (Italian, black lamb leather oxfords with mild tooling and grey soles) and sat on the trunk at the foot of his bed to put them on.

The routine of getting dressed, year after year after year, was always second nature to him, but today it served as a distraction. Dress _sharp_ , Ciel had ordered, as if he didn’t always dress well, but then also offered the back-handed compliment that he didn’t have any concerns with Sebastian. What was that supposed to even mean? Sebastian pursed his lips; his knee bouncing a moment from his wide cross-legged position. What was even the point of telling him that? 

So obviously, Sebastian put a lot of thought into what he was to wear for his first outing as a personal assistant, even more than what he had done during the week. This first week of work with his young master had been a trial of patience and self-control. 

Going through the motions of tightening and tying his shoes, he tried hard not to reflect on the maddening close proximity he had with Ciel dozens of times that week. But it was difficult. Ciel was magnetizing, drawing Sebastian closer and closer, well beyond the proximity that propriety should allow. Sebastian never had trouble maintaining his distance before, but now he couldn’t help it. They would be reviewing a recent meeting with a client, and suddenly Sebastian would find himself nearly flush up against Ciel, internally struggling to not lay a hand on the young man’s slight frame. His deep breaths inhaled the young man’s scent, both cologne and sweat that made his mouth water.

The most infuriating thing about it was Ciel’s response, or rather, lack thereof. Anytime Sebastian felt what he thought was heat, electricity, and intensity building between them, Ciel would fix him with a nearly unreadable stare. The demon at first considered this reaction to be obliviousness—maybe Ciel just didn’t understand his attractiveness or the pull he had on his demon servant. But then every now and again their eyes would catch, Ciel’s would flash with something that made Sebastian’s gut twisted with arousal.

Power.

The CEO knew exactly what he was doing to Sebastian, but simply refused to act on it. It was confusing and concerning, and Sebastian was a bit unsure whose court the ball was in.

Sebastian swung his feet to the ground and walked with purpose towards the front door, tugging on black leather gloves along the way. He glanced around to make sure that all of lights were turned off before glancing at the time on the stove, seeing he only had a few minutes before Ciel was supposed to pick him up. He locked the door and raced down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and opened up the front door to see a black Lexus pull up. The back tinted window rolled down, revealing Ciel’s face.

“Get in,” he said, looking bored.

The demon stepped towards the car, with the corner of his mouth twitching. “I didn’t realise you enjoyed New York mobster films, young master.”

Ciel shot him a dirty look as the door was swung open. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded, his English accent thick with indignation.

Ciel slid over a seat to give Sebastian room as he climbed in. The leather seats smelled fresh and buttery, and that new car smell still lingered. The demon detected a subtly tasteful cologne on the man sitting next to him, one that suited his natural scent much better than the typical cologne he wore to work. Sebastian quickly licked his lips and crossed his legs. This car ride was going to be torturous. 

“So tonight we’ll be meeting Mr. Molinaro of the Sand Oil & Gas company, and there will be a number of his contemporaries, competition, and other investors there. We’ll need to see what their plans are for this upcoming fiscal year, since their most recent quarter had dipped quite a bit. I’m sure you’re aware they’re one of the largest oil companies in the world, and their continued production and input into our economy and stocks is extremely important,” Ciel lectured, his back hitting the car seat as the driver lurched them towards the SoHo neighborhood. His hand went up to run his fingers through his hair but stopped mid-way due to the slick hairstyle he was currently sporting.

Sebastian wanted nothing but to run his fingers through those grey strands, dig his nails into his scalp and ruin the carefully styled hair. He looked so professional in his navy blue three-piece suit, and all the demon wanted was to see all of those layers of clothes parted for his viewing, to yank on that tie until Ciel turned blue in the face and grab at his hips—

A divot in the rode bumped their knees together, and Sebastian closed his eyes quickly to hide the flare in his eyes. Riding together was not a good idea. Ciel was still speaking a moment ago and he hadn’t heard a damn thing.

Sebastian opened his eyes to see the passing streetlights illuminate Ciel’s face rhythmically. His knee still rubbed against Sebastian’s own, but there was no impish grin. The young CEO was staring blankly towards the ground with unseeing eyes.

“Young Master—?”

Sebastian reached out to shake Ciel when he suddenly began blinking rapidly, turning his attention the demon next to him.

“Sorry, what were you saying, Sebastian?”

“I wasn’t saying anything.” Concern etched the assistant’s features. “Young master, forgive me if my assumptions are wrong, but do you have any health concerns that I should be aware of? This is not the first time this has happened.”

Ciel frowned and his eyebrows furrowed. “No, now stop prying. I’m just tired and stressed; this job has a lot of demands.” He glared out the window to avoid Sebastian’s gaze.

The demon sighed. “Understood.” He paused a moment, “Are there any attendees tonight that you want me to investigate?”

“Yes,” Ciel answered, reaching across Sebastian to pull out a file from the back seat in front of him. The taller man stiffened, holding his breath as Ciel shuffled through the pocket, now his hot leg resting up against Sebastian’s long one. Another dip in the road forced Ciel to steady himself, placing a hand on Sebastian’s thigh. Another bump had that hand sliding in.

Sebastian now understood how humans got TMJ from clenching their jaw tightly all the time. If he had to share a cramped back seat with Ciel Phantomhive every day then he’d probably have jaw issues as well. Why the young man couldn’t just ask him to retrieve the files was lost to him, and most of the demon’s blood was not assisting his brain functions at the moment, so he didn’t even have the faculties to ask.

Ciel withdrew his bodily heat and weight from Sebastian, holding the files in question with that damn, infuriating spark in his eye. Sebastian followed his gaze, knowing that he probably seemed unearthly at that moment and honestly not caring. They regarded each other a moment, Ciel’s challenging eyes meeting Sebastian’s questioning ones, before the CEO dove in.

“Cera O’Brien from Alexxon Mobile Gas will be there, and she represents the largest competition for Sand Oil.” He flopped open her file, handing his assistant the summary page. “I want you to find out if they intend to merge with Sand.”

The car slowed to a stop, indicating they had reached their destination. Sebastian only had a moment to review the file, but that’s all he needed before he put the them in the back seat and stepped out and held the door open for Ciel. It took every ounce in him not to offer his hand, knowing that was an archaic gesture at this point in time.

“Do we know for certain that Ms. O’Brien would be aware of the merger?” The demon asked as the CEO passed him, walking towards the façade of the townhouse.

Ciel turned his head around as he placed his foot on the marble stairs. “Of course,” he smirked, “she’s their Chief Officer of Strategies and Development.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in interest and followed his master like a shadow.

Someone of no importance answered the door and let them inside. The house screamed old money and refined taste, as Sebastian took in the Sotheby’s antiques and current minimalist trends. They were led to a drawing room of sorts where a dozen or so people chatted amongst themselves, chuckling and oozing in false pretenses and superficiality. They both stood on the threshold, resigning themselves to this fate in silence.

“I need a drink,” Ciel announced, and skipped off to find himself one, leaving Sebastian with the WASP-y wolves.

“Hi there, you’ve just arrived, haven’t you?” A younger man approached him, full of energy and naiveté. He almost seemed nervous with anticipation and excitement.

Sebastian’s smile resembled a grimace. “Ah, yes.” He glanced around, not discreetly, looking for either his young master or Ms. O’Brien.

“And I saw you arrived with Mr. Phantomhive—he’s quite the new power player, isn’t he?”

Sebastian hummed noncommittally, finding Ciel with an empty glass of something in one hand, and a full glass of something else in another.

“Oh, how silly of me, I’m Peter Southerland, account manager for—” he rattled off a few somewhat high-profile names with his chest puffed out, but Sebastian barely paid him any mind. His name had little importance to Sebastian and his position was worthless.

It triggered the demon’s mind that he was indeed representing his young master and NASDAQ, and he should probably show some manners.

Sebastian grasped his outstretched hand. “Sebastian Michaelis,” he announced with a grin, “and I’m simply one _hell_ of a personal assistant.”

The cocktail hour proceeded with Peter cornering Sebastian in unproductive conversation and with no sign of Ms. O’Brien. Peter babbled on and on about his love of numbers and Excel spreadsheets as Sebastian tried to appear interested. The conversation veered to history and eventually Victorian England at one point, which Sebastian was able to comment on, but other than that is very bored and spent most of his time watching Ciel out of the corner of his eye, just to make the conversation more interesting and time pass quicker.

This was a very different man from the boy he knew from before. He flitted around the room like mosquito, taking what he could from various key players before gracefully and tactfully moving to another conversation. At one point he talked with a young handsome man with a beard and glasses for longer than necessary, and Sebastian was most certainly not jealous. That man is a hipster, and the demon convinced himself that Ciel could never be attracted to such ephemeral standards of beauty.

Finally they were told that dinner was ready. Sebastian followed the crowd into the dining room, keeping his eyes on Ciel. He ended up sitting across from the CEO, locking eyes with him momentarily. The young man’s cheeks were flushed pink from the drink he had imbibed, and there was a less guarded look in his stare than usual. It seemed more open, more readable, and his gaze was heavy with meaning and implication. His pupils dilated looking at Sebastian’s face and then flicked down to his suit as the demon lowered himself into the chair across from him. Ciel bit his lip quickly and turned his attention to the woman sitting to his left.

Sebastian’s brow furrowed. What was that—

“Hi there, is this seat taken?” A woman looking slightly out of breath asked Sebastian, indicating the seat to his right.

“No, not at all,” Sebastian replied, fighting the urge to stand up and move the chair out for her. Some habits were hard to break.

She sat down looking grateful and let out a loud sigh before turning her attention to Sebastian again. “Thank you,” she said, “I’m Cera, by the way. Cera O’Brien.” She offered her hand towards Sebastian.

A slow smile creeped up on Sebastian’s lips. “Sebastian Michaelis, it’s a pleasure meeting you, Ms. O’Brien.”

She flashed an award-winning smile and blushed slightly. “Please, call me Cera.”

The dinner went off without a hitch, Sebastian weaseling his way into Cera O’Brien’s work life as Ciel charmed the pants off of everyone around him. It was difficult maintaining his focus on the task at hand as Ciel’s uncharacteristic charisma shone through, bringing in laughs from the other end of the table as he told stories and let his wit and snark flow freely.

Apparently some alcohol did wonders to the young master’s personality, and Sebastian could see why people wanted to work with him. Not that the CEO was an awful employer in his previous life, but he definitely wasn’t this engaging to the general population. It reminded Sebastian of how easily the young man could play whatever game he wanted to achieve his ends, as he did time and time again 200 years ago.

After dinner everyone was filed away to another room with a Billiard table and even more alcohol. A large gathering of people awaited them, a group of invitees that weren’t allotted a dinner table spot, and the room grew louder and more cramped. Sebastian lost sight of Ciel, but was sure the young man would make it evident to him when he wanted to leave.

“Still,” the demon said, continuing their discussion from dinner, “your work must be exhausting, especially with the media attacks on the oil and gas companies, and those hot-topic pipeline legislation,” Sebastian said smoothly with false empathy, pushing another gin and tonic is Cera’s hands.

The woman rolled her eyes. “Don’t get me started! And people are even wondering if we’re merging with Sand Oil! As if! Their shares are tanking, why would we take that risk?” She scoffed as if it was obvious, swigging some of her drink.

Sebastian concealed his mild surprise. “Then what is an upper executive doing at a dinner party held by the CEO of Sand Oil?” He smirked, as if being facetious.

“I’m sure the same reason you are—my boss told me to come,” Cera mumbled, slightly slurring her words and looking at Sebastian’s face with meaning. She leaned against the fireplace mantel and arranged herself in a way to accentuate her hips and breasts.

The demon inwardly sighed as Cera’s usefulness was at an end, and now her presence was becoming awkward. He glanced around to find his master.

And immediately found his blue eye staring at him from across the room.

_Ravenous._

That was the only word that could be used to describe the look in Ciel’s eyes. His lips were parted and that flush brighter in the warmth of the room. Even at this distance Sebastian could see the haziness about his exposed eye, the heat that seemed to ooze out from his expression. 

If anyone else caught him with this look he’d expose himself, there would be a scandal, Sebastian rationalised as he felt the irresistible pull towards his contractor. Slowly, as if time slowed down just for the two of them, he weaved himself between the half-drunk socialites of New York, breaking through the cloud of expensive liquor and perfume, haughty giggles and fake sentiments. He met Ciel’s look without meaning to with equal intensity, ignoring the small protests from Cera O’Brien as he left her where she stood. He suddenly felt hot, as if the layers of clothing were suddenly stifling, and he swallowed thickly for no reason. He didn’t have to respond to his human bodily functions— why was he suddenly compelled? 

He bumped into Peter Southerland’s elbow as he was making a large gesture with his arms and splashed his drink over the man’s hand. He flashed his gaze down to him briefly to apologize, making his way towards Ciel again. He needed— he had to— he knew he should— 

Fuck, all he wanted to do was kiss him.

That intrusive thought assaulted his mind as he finally stood in front of Ciel, and he could see by the quick, shallow rise and fall of his chest, from his large pupils, and the tongue quickly swiping over his lips, followed by a slight bite, that his young master was aroused, and it was the most enchanting sight Sebastian had ever seen in his long years. The party noise, sights, and smells faded to the background as they regarded each other. Ciel gave him a brief meaningful look with a quip of his lip, and turned on his heel, walking towards the hallway. Sebastian followed without question. 

Sebastian had no idea what he was doing. There was no way in the nine circles of hell he would be able to act in such lack of propriety, give into his carnal longings. He never consummated his contracts with humans; that was reserved for lower demons, the incubi or succubi. Human pleasure was only meant as a tool; there would be no way that he could even possess enough emotion to even want to do anything sexual on his own volition. But even if he did, this master was different, their connection was unique, and demanded respect. He had known him for way too long to harbor anything but professional detachment for the young man.

 _Lies_ , his mind said, scolding him as his feet mindlessly travelled around the corner. Ciel Phantomhive haunted every day dream, idle thought, fantasy, and dream the demon had since they parted ways years ago. He’d be a fool to try and deny that. 

Once Sebastian knew they were out of sight from the party, his arms, acting on their own volition, spun Ciel around and pushed him against the wall. His long stride brought their bodies nearly flush, just centimeters apart with their jackets brushing each other. 

This was wrong, he shouldn’t be doing this, he shouldn’t even want to be doing this. Humans were insects and only playthings for beings like him. Then why, oh why, did Ciel’s face look so incomprehensibly attractive and perfect like this— heavy eyelids, a beautiful, heavy flush across his high cheekbones, his lips glistening from his tongue, and pleading eyes. 

He could still back out if he wanted to, tease him, hold his obvious wanting over his head like he was toying with the CEO. But the panting of his own breath betrayed him. He knew his eyes looked otherworldly. He couldn’t help it, he really couldn’t help it.

Heat blossomed in his chest when their lips finally touched. He couldn’t even say who closed the small distance, but he was infinitely grateful. That first touch was so tentative, questioning, asking, so unlike both of them. 

The next kiss was an answer, and their mouths smashed together as if to consume one another. Ciel instinctively opened his mouth and Sebastian followed, exhilarated by the hot wetness, and thrilled again when Ciel’s tongue darted out to meet his own. They swiped over each other, shaky breaths breaking up the cacophony of lip smacking and the tiniest, almost unvoiced sounds coming from the back of Ciel’s throat. 

Sebastian preened at those non-noises that egged him on, pressing their bodies together and dragging his contracted hand to the small of Ciel’s back to push their torsos together. His hand slid up to the young man’s bony shoulder blades, shoving them together possessively, selfishly. He wanted to feel if Ciel’s heart beat as hard and rapidly as his. 

Ciel grabbed at his tie and dragged him along the path of the wall, never breaking the connection of their mouths. His hand that had been gripping Sebastian’s shoulder let go to find a door knob, and he opened it, pulling Sebastian in with him. 

It ended up being the coat closet, but Sebastian honestly couldn’t bring himself to care. He helped the CEO slam the door shut and pushed him up against it. Leather and wool coats hit them everywhere as Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s rear with both of his hands. It was like the floodgates had finally broke, and his desire now was unable to be stopped, his lust consumed his every thought, his long years of yearning by himself finally coming to fruition. No butler in their right mind would grab their master’s ass, but maybe an uncouth personal assistant would. 

Ciel seemed to like it, and jumped up to wrap his legs around Sebastian’s hips, renewing his vigor in his kisses. Spit painted their mouths as the kiss became sloppier, more hectic and desperate. Ciel grabbed hard at Sebastian’s hair, encouraging him even more into his mouth. Sebastian felt his fingertips inch towards the crevice between Ciel’s two cheeks, and the muffled moan almost destroyed him. Unintentionally his hips thrust forward, meeting Ciel’s hard cock in a jolting, feverish manner. 

His arms were shaking, even though Ciel still weighed next to nothing. He forced himself away from Ciel’s inexplicably inviting mouth and dragged his lips, teeth, and tongue over his jaw line, just subtly lined with stubble. 

“Hah! Hah, Se-Sebastian—!” The CEO half-whispered when he reached the junction between his ear and jaw.

Ciel rocked into Sebastian’s hardness again, and the demon felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Nothing should feel this good, there was no logical reason why anything should feel this divine. He was not made to enjoy this type of carnal pleasure, he should be revolted— why, why, why was this human the exception? 

Sebastian felt a harder tug on his hair and looked up. 

Ciel looked an absolute wreck. The top button of his shirt was undone (when did that happen?) and his eyepatch was on crooked. His hair, once perfectly styled, was stuck up in the back against the closet door. His chest was heaving, the buttons straining against the expanse of each inhale. He looked beautiful.

“We need to stop,” Ciel announced, and the spell was broken. 

Sebastian closed his mouth, and moved his hands away, gently lowering Ciel to the ground. 

“We’re still at Molinaro’s house, and people are going to wonder where we are,” Ciel said, miraculously full of reason and logic. Sebastian could barely remember how to walk, let alone use anything requiring mental faculties. 

“Right you are, young master,” Sebastian responded, trying not to let the regret enter in his voice.

Ciel buttoned the undone button and smoothed down his hair. “Let’s say our goodbyes, and get the hell out of here.” 

Sebastian looked at him. Were they…? 

The CEO barely gave Sebastian time to tidy himself before opening the door and walking out. Sebastian followed him down the hall and back into the room. Ciel was already giving his regrets to the host, Sebastian heard the words “headache” and “over worked” but didn’t catch everything with his mind still reeling. 

What the hell just happened and what was going to happen next? 

He followed Ciel as they said goodbye to various people, and Sebastian said farewell to both Cera and Peter with a vague smile. When they finally got out of the stuffy house and onto the stoop, the black Lexus was waiting for them. They climbed in without speaking a word, and the door slammed shut into unbearable silence.

“Where to, Mr. Phantomhive?” the driver asked.

“Take Sebastian home,” Ciel responded. 

The tension that Sebastian didn’t know he was holding suddenly fell from his shoulders in disappointment. Was that kiss a fluke? Was it a wildly realistic fantasy? Sebastian turned his head to Ciel to see if there was anything to garner from his expression, but the CEO was looking out the window. 

Sebastian’s silently sighed in resignation. He should have guessed something like this would happen. But that didn’t quell his heart, that at this point almost felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. Nothing strenuous was happening, why on earth was this ridiculous organ behaving like this? His hands felt cold for some unnamable reason and he could feel his brows furrowed. 

Although the car was silent, it seemed to be screaming volumes of tension and awkwardness. Sebastian never noticed that silence could do that, but apparently it could. And since his throat seemed to have closed up, the muscles swollen and slightly painful (he couldn’t get a cold, what was going on?) he couldn’t break it. It felt like suffering, but unlike the physical pains he had been through in the past, he couldn’t pinpoint the exact location of injury. It seemed to be all-consuming with no real point of origin. It was all new to him and he didn’t know how to manage it. 

Not even the soft music playing could distract the demon from the crushing intensity of what felt like but couldn’t possibly be disappointment. 

They pulled up to his Park Slope house, and Sebastian masked his surprise when Ciel unbuckled. 

“Don’t wait up for me, Mark. I’ll call for you when I need you,” Ciel instructed. 

Sebastian didn’t even hear the driver’s response since his pulse was pounding so loud in his ears. On auto-pilot, Sebastian extended a hand to help Ciel out of the car once he was out. To both of their astonishment, Ciel took it. An actual spark of static electricity zinged between them, causing Sebastian’s larger fingers to curl around Ciel’s hand. They locked eyes for the first time since the coat closet, and Sebastian saw that look again.

Power. Confidence. Amusement. 

The cocky brat. 

The Lexus drove away as they walked towards the front door, this time Sebastian leading the way. He fished in his pocket for his keys and unlocked the door with ease that he didn’t know he could still possess. He held the door open for Ciel, who surveyed the foyer. He didn’t looked pleased or displeased, so Sebastian took that as a good sign, as if he had anything to do with the appearance of his building’s entrance. 

“There is no elevator,” Sebastian explained, as he began to walk up the stairs. Ciel grunted his acknowledgement. 

It was odd. Sebastian had lived in this building for nearly 10 years, but never before had he been so hyper aware of the cracks in the walls, the creaks in the stairs, the worn floorboards where so many humans had stepped previously. Or had he ever been bothered by the sounds of the other tenants with their TV’s, music, and voices bouncing in the hallway. He also usually took the stairs much quicker, but knew his young master probably didn’t walk this many flights in his day to day living. 

They reached the third floor landing and Sebastian saw Ciel look around, eyeing up the plants that overstuffed the small window and down to the small faded Persian rug that served as a welcome mat. 

Sebastian unlocked the door, letting Ciel into his small apartment. The demon closed and locked the door, and immediately pushed Ciel up against it. He ground his hips into the smaller man’s letting him feel his arousal and heat, the brute strength and desire. 

“I don’t know what game you were getting at, but well played.” Sebastian lowered his head to let their foreheads rest against one another, pushing up with his hips again. 

Ciel briefly closed his eyes with that second thrust, and then smirked. “I have to keep you on your toes, Sebastian. I don’t want any of this going to your already inflated head.” 

The demon honestly didn’t feel like banter or arguing at that moment, so he grabbed Ciel’s chin and kissed him. 

It almost felt better than the first time since there was no note of hesitation. They immediately opened their mouths in sync, swallowing the tastes and wetness from each other as if they had been doing it for years instead of waiting for this moment. Sebastian slinked his hands underneath Ciel’s jacket to grasp at the silky part of the vest along his back, securing his grip as his body draped over the smaller man’s. Their teeth clanked briefly, but Sebastian couldn’t even be bothered with the lack of aesthetics.

His eyes opened briefly to look down at Ciel’s face, and he knew at that moment things had passed the point of no return. If he didn’t care about his aesthetics, then what did actually matter? 

Ciel’s exposed eye cracked open, as if sensing scrutiny. Sebastian’s right hand withdrew from his back and tugged on the knot holding his eyepatch, withdrawing it slowly away to expose his contracted eye.

 _His_ contracted eye. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” Ciel asked, a little breathless.

“Just beyond the living room,” Sebastian said, unbuttoning Ciel’s shirt as he began to nibble on his neck. 

Ciel switched their positions, moving away from the demon’s needy mouth and grabbing Sebastian by his suspenders. He tugged him along with an impish smirk on his face, leading Sebastian through his own apartment as if he owned the place. Sebastian arched his back, raising an eyebrow. 

“Be careful you don’t trip, young master,” the demon chided, “If you get injured at this point—“

“Oh, shush,” Ciel playfully snapped, turning around so he was facing forward, but still yanking Sebastian along by his braces.

Once they crossed the threshold, the young man let go of the straps, snapping them back to Sebastian’s chest with only a hint of pain. Sebastian sucked in his breath as Ciel swirled back around, shrugging his shoulders back to drop his coat on the floor. He gave Sebastian an expectant look. 

Another eyebrow raised and Sebastian stalked forward, pushing him lightly on the shoulders so he would fall on the bed, and Sebastian crawled after him on his hands and knees. He sat back on his haunches, divesting himself of his own jacket and loosening his tie. Feeling the warmth of Ciel between his knees as he straddled him was a sensation he never pictured before. He imagined all sorts of scenarios, but the young man’s warmth never played into them. 

Ciel looked as if he lost his haughtiness as he eyed Sebastian’s slow and careful undressing of his top layer. He didn’t flinch at all when Sebastian’s gloved hand snagged his paisley tie, loosening it then undoing it slowly, the fabric softly rubbing against the white dress shirt with a whispered “shk”. 

“I’ve been wanting you like this for a long time,” Ciel admitted, the words slipping out of his mouth quietly and quickly. 

The young man’s honesty stunned Sebastian momentarily. He didn’t know how to respond that he felt the same, even for the decades in between their encounters. He couldn’t force his mouth to say “same here” or “me, too”. So instead he kissed him again.

It was bizarre how easy it was to kiss Ciel Phantomhive now. He agonized it just over an hour ago whether or not he actually should, but now it was second nature, like they had been doing it for years and would continue to do so until one of them vanished. Each kiss was punctuated with a smacking sound as lips connected and disconnected, saliva mixing and tongues tasting and dancing, still provoking shaky sighs and sharp inhales when teeth did something unexpected, like catch on the other’s tongue or lips and dug, just a little. 

Sebastian’s hands travelled along Ciel’s chest and they mirrored themselves over his protruding ribs to meet his bony spine. His thumbs still caressed the rib cage, now smoothing down to reach his fluttering stomach, shivering as if there were an animal live inside. His young master was still a slim man, but his stomach was as soft as ever, with enough give that made its owner whine pleasantly when thumbs were pressed in at the navel, even through his vest. 

Ciel’s hands pushed Sebastian’s suspenders off of his shoulders and smoothed down the front of his dress shirt-covered chest. His fingertips danced along the trouser line, hopping and leaping from the demon’s hips to his slacks, causing a deep heat to spread in his lower abdomen, consuming most of his thoughts. 

Like an animal in heat, Sebastian abandoned his intentions to slowly memorize his young master and eat up each sound that he made. He made quick work of the CEO’s waistcoat, scooping up Ciel’s body to help take it off. Keeping his young master sitting up, he unbuttoned the button-down next, kissing each new sliver of skin that was revealed. He took each wrist into his hand, kissing the palm briefly before unbuttoning the wrist cuffs, and finally ripping the entire shirt off, sleeves inside out and onto the floor. 

Ciel laughed, a wonderful and unique sound. “What happened to your diligence with keeping my clothes in impeccable shape?” 

“These clothes are manufactured, and you can buy yourself a new shirt if it’s ruined,” Sebastian responded, and dove in for another kiss, rushed and heated. He decided then and there that he liked botching his butler aesthetics, if it meant that Ciel laughed. 

The young CEO mirrored Sebastian, but without the kisses. He seemed a bit more impatient now, and ripped off Sebastian’s shirt inside out with a little less finesse. 

“Can we—” Ciel said between wicked, feverish kisses, “can we skip to the main event?” 

Sebastian purred in response, his fingers tickling along Ciel’s belt line. “And what, may I ask, is the main event?” 

Ciel slapped Sebastian’s arm. “Quit playing coy, it doesn’t suit you.” 

Sebastian chuckled a genuine, unprofessional laugh, and went to work on Ciel’s belt, unhooking the closure with a clink and deftly undoing the button and fly. When he unzipped, Ciel’s back arched in the most becoming way, and Sebastian committed the sound of sharp intake of breath to memory. He shimmied the trousers down over Ciel’s slim hips, drawing his thumbs with the progression and hooking it on to his underpants. Ciel lifted his hips, all bone and arousal, as Sebastian slowly pushed them down over his erection and buttocks. A quick hiss escaped Ciel’s mouth as his dick was exposed, and he braced himself with his hands behind him to help along the progression. Sebastian paused mid-way to quickly divest Ciel of his shoes and socks, and tugged the finely tailored slacks off quickly, tossing them to the side without care. 

Ciel Phantomhive was every bit beautiful naked as he was unclothed, and Sebastian couldn’t believe he had forgotten that. His body had changed in obvious ways since he had seen him last; his slight form had taken on a mature shape, with hair dusting along his nipples and under arms, and a slight trail leading to his hard, red erection. The blush that had been staining his cheeks for hours now travelled down to his chest, and his ribs were punctuated with each inhale and exhale. His skin was dotted with some freckles and moles as it was before, and the brand—

“The branding scar is still there…” Sebastian trailed his fingers over it with reverence. How had this reincarnated form kept all of these details was a mystery to him. 

Ciel hooked his ankles behind Sebastian’s back. “They called it a birthmark when I was born,” he said as way of explanation. 

Sebastian glanced up again, paused just a moment to look at his face, exposed and gorgeous, before kissing him yet again, helpless to the lure of his master’s lips, and pushing him back into the pillows. He paused just a moment to grab some lube in his bedside drawer before initiating a deep kiss again. The demon smoothed his hand down the CEO’s torso before reaching the patch of springy curls at the base of his cock. He scratched his way in, teasing, and delighting in the impatient wiggle of Ciel’s hips and the hitch in his breathing. He finally grabbed a hold of Ciel’s cock and the young man’s breath left him as if he was punched. 

“Mm, I—” another shaky breath, “I don’t think I’m going to last long.” 

Sebastian brushed another kiss on his lips and then pulled back with a grin. “Now, what kind of lover would I be, if I couldn’t make you cum twice?” 

Every emotion dropped out of Ciel’s face as his features turned deadpan, before he started smacking Sebastian again. “Not-” smack “-funny-” smack “-never-” smack “-was-” smack “-funny!”

Laughter bubbled out of Sebastian without his permission as he flinched with each smack, his cackling growing louder with each hit. “Okay, okay,” Sebastian said with reproach, grabbing both of Ciel’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “But I do intend on making you cum more than once.” 

Ciel’s chin raised. “Is that a challenge?” 

Sebastian switched his grip so he had Ciel’s wrists with one hand and popped open the lube cap with the other. “Hmm, it might be.” He warmed up the lube with his fingers as he let his eyes graze over the indicting sight of his young master pinned and naked. He vowed to himself to make sure this happened again, and soon. 

And then without pretense, he directed his slicked up fingers to Ciel’s entrance, circling around sensually, purposefully skipping his hole and focusing around it, and then he paused.

“Have you done this before?” Sebastian’s brows furrowed. He wasn’t sure which response would be better, but he needed to know. 

Ciel rolled his eyes with a scoff. “I’ve never bottomed, but I’ve had some fingers up there, now please, get on with it!” He jerked up his hips to emphasize his point.

A corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitched in a frown. “I’ll need to make sure I’m careful, young master…” he trailed off as he took in Ciel’s glassy eyes when he began to prod at his hole, not quite breaching but almost getting there. 

“I…” Ciel’s head flopped into the pillows, “you… just… please…!” he squeezed his eyes shut as if in pain, and precum dribbled generously out of his slit. 

Sebastian felt the fires of hell burn in his eyes. “I rather like you like this,” he commented, continuing to tease his young lord. 

A pathetic whine escaped Ciel’s mouth as he jutted up his hips again, his dick bouncing on his stomach and leaving a string of precum. Sebastian swiped his finger along the young man’s stomach and then the head of his cock, swirling around. He then brought it up to his own mouth, locking eyes with Ciel as he tasted it. 

A soft growl escaped, base and primitive. Ciel’s mouth was hanging open, as if he wanted a taste, so Sebastian fed him the remnants of his own cum and spit. Ciel sucked greedily, keeping his eyes open to gauge Sebastian’s reaction. “Good boy,” he remarked, and finally plunged his first finger into him.

Ciel’s eyes rolled up inside of his head and a loud moan was choked off as he continued sucking Sebastian’s finger with renewed enthusiasm. Sebastian inched his finger in, checking for any discomfort, and once he reached his knuckle he let it rest. 

“Fweese!” Ciel pleaded around the soaked finger, drool dripping down the side of his mouth. 

Sebastian tsked. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, young master.” He smirk was sinister and evil and he barely pumped the hole, his finger hardly moving an inch, not even enough to Ciel to feel the slide of it. 

Ciel sobbed something incoherently, and began to hump his legs futilely, his movements barely adding anything to the lack of stimulation, and instead just pushing Sebastian’s elbow back with the momentum.

“My, my, young master, you must exhibit some patience,” Sebastian chastised, “we wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” He withdrew completely, and shoved the entire finger back in, watching Ciel’s back bend and feel his tongue go slack around his other finger. 

He found some mercy, and repeated the movement, again and again, and again. The wet “schlick” sound squelched around his finger as his knuckled bounced against his backside, smacking into the hot heat again and again. Ciel’s cock dribbled profusely and his blush spread like a rash against his perfectly pale skin. The demon crooked his finger and Ciel’s mouth fell open with an “Oh!” and he knew he found the right spot. He railed in with his one finger, watching Ciel’s hips move up and up off the bed, seeking that friction instinctively. 

“I wonder if you could cum just with one of my fingers,” Sebastian mused, admiring the sight of his far-gone master in the throws of passion. “It’s not even that much, not even that thick, but you’re getting off on it like it’s some big cock inside of you.” Ciel’s pants got noisier and louder, his eyes screwed tight. 

“But I think you can, you’re going to cum just from one finger, and just this finger, I’m not even going to touch your dick, master. You can do it,” he encouraged, “just give into it and cum from my one finger.” 

Ciel’s mouth locked open as he came, his dick purple and pulsing, with streaks of ejaculate flying in the air, hitting the bed, his chest, but the first pulse hit his chin. By the third or fourth pulse he was moaning loudly, uncaring of how he sounded, nearly screaming as Sebastian continued to pound into him with his finger, milking his prostate for all that it was worth. 

Finally Sebastian relinquished the pleasurable torment, and let Ciel come down from his high for just a moment, panting and mumbling incoherently. 

“I apologize, young master, but we’re just getting started,” he said, not sounding very sorry at all. He coated his middle finger and added that one in after a brief pause, relishing in the harsh breaths of the CEO. He pumped them, scissoring and stretching, not quite hitting the prostate again but almost, leaving Ciel delirious and wanting. Just as his cock was starting to wake up again, Sebastian withdrew his fingers and started to slick up his own member, staring and drinking up the sight of Ciel on his bed sheets, his hole slightly wrecked and his eyes blasted, staring at his dick like there was nothing else he wanted more. 

When it was sufficiently lubed up, Sebastian hooked Ciel’s legs in his hands and threw his ankles onto his shoulders. “Are you ready?” He asked, as if there was any other answer. They were this far into by now, but if Ciel had said he didn’t want to, well, Sebastian would have to obey his wishes…

“Please,” Ciel said, reaching out to touch any part of Sebastian that he could reach.

Sebastian aligned his cock up and pushed past the first ring. They both gasped, and then it hit Sebastian. He was fucking his contractor. Never before had he ever done this, ever breached this level of propriety with any of his contracts before. But he had no regrets, despite the fact that Ciel was human, somehow reincarnated, and the one thing that plagued Sebastian’s mind for years on end. 

Gritting his teeth, he pushed further into that tight, tight heat. “Nngh!” It was automatic; he never was vocal while having sex for information, but this was completely different.

The look on Ciel’s face just screamed fucked up, and his breathing was fast and shallow. “I need— I need you to pause— for, ah! For just a minute,” he was borderline hyperventilating. 

Sebastian had pushed in to his hilt, so pausing was fine by him. He braced himself with both hands on either side of Ciel’s head, panting and gritting his teeth. Never, never had sex been this intense, this powerful. For the millionth time that day, Sebastian wondered how Ciel was able to break all those conventions. 

Sebastian looked at his master’s face and was suddenly bulldozed with a wave of emotion. He could not place any of it, beyond the fact that it seized his heart and made him lose his breath temporarily. 

“I—” 

“Hey,” Ciel gently put his hands on Sebastian’s face, and lowered the demon’s face down so he could kiss him. It was reminiscent of their first kiss, tentative and soft. He kissed him again and again, washing away whatever crazy intensity that had grabbed hold of Sebastian’s mind while simultaneously cementing it in there. That feeling was scary, but somehow not as awful if Ciel was there. 

The young man pulled back, his pupils blown. “Fuck me,” he ordered. 

Sebastian let go of a breath that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a laugh. “Yes, my lord.” 

He pulled back a space and slammed back in.

“Hah!” Ciel called out. 

Sebastian withdrew and plunged in again, tearing more noises from the usually haughty CEO. And again, and again, ripping down whatever barriers and walls they had both erected around one another, around their relationship, Sebastian fucked into the authenticity of who they really were together, establishing a new set of rules and parameters. Everything would change after this.

The slapping and sipping wet sounds grew louder and harder as Sebastian increased his pace and force.

“I— I— hah!” Ciel seemed incapable of forming logical thought as the demon drilled into him, fucking out any ability to form a complete sentence. 

Sebastian took Ciel’s legs and swung them over his master’s shoulders so that his feet were on the wall, and fucked him into the mattress, accentuating each thrust with a grunt and pant, biting into his lip.

He suddenly felt a cool, slick finger prod at his entrance, and looked at Ciel who had a cocky look on his face. Without warning the finger dove in, and Sebastian felt his muscles clench around it, gripping it further into him. 

“You need- shit!” Ciel slapped his hand over his mouth, eyes rolling back. It seemed as if Sebastian found his prostate. “Fuck, fuck fuck!” he screamed between his fingers as he pumped his finger in and out of Sebastian in time, searching to find the same spot. 

When he did, Sebastian opened his mouth with a silent scream, eyes wide and his breath caught up in the intensity of the sensation. It had been so long since he had felt that, he honestly forgot how it felt. He dove down and kissed Ciel, kicking up the rhythm another notch, and gripping onto his ankles until he was sure they would bruise. 

But Ciel’s relentless pounding into his prostate made Sebastian’s brain ooze out of his ears, and his tongue was no longer taking any orders. He panted into the frail human’s mouth, unearthly noises emanating from the back of his throat as he instinctually continued to thrust with all of his might, indulging in the dual sensations. 

“Do you— shit!” Ciel’s lips brushed on Sebastian’s with each word he spoke, “do you think- hah! Hnng! Do you think you could cum from—hah!— just one finger?” He was trying to be funny but his lack of voice ruined the effect.

A breathy chuckle escaped Sebastian. “I— I think,” He bit his lips, pounding into that sweet heat, “I think I might,” he breathed out of his nose harshly, words failing him. 

“I, I, I—!” Ciel’s back arched as he came again, cum oozing down the length of his dick this time with little propulsion, pooling at the base and dribbling down his sides. His hands gripped into Sebastian painfully tight, then pulling him into another kiss. 

Sebastian’s hips stuttered, then slammed back into him as he pulsed deeply, moaning uninhibitedly into the kiss with a moan that shook his whole being. His cum seeped out of Ciel’s used hole, so full and hot. The demon’s heart still pounded with excitement as he felt his last push of orgasm and he collapsed onto Ciel with his full weight. 

They panted in tandem, their chests expanding and contracting together. They stayed like that together for about a minute, indulging in their synchronized heart beats and breaths. 

Sebastian shifted to relieve his weight off of his young lord. 

Ciel grabbed hold of his shoulder, as if that had any effect. “Don’t leave,” he said. 

The demon turned his head into the soft grey locks. “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel music in your heights  
> I have never reached such heights


	5. Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their lips were nearly brushing, with each syllable dancing across the other’s. The blinds on the windows that looked out into the hallway all closed with a snap.
> 
> “I couldn’t stop staring at you, Mr. Phantomhive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the long wait! Thank you to everyone who patiently supported me with encouraging messages during that three month hiatus, and to everyone who has read, kudos’d, and left messages so far; you’re all wonderful! Xoxox
> 
> Special thanks to chromehoplite and tasty-kate for beta-ing! You’re both fabulous.

Dim morning light cascaded into the bedroom, slowly creeping up onto the bed towards Ciel and Sebastian’s sleeping faces. The early hum of morning traffic created a white noise, but even an occasional honk or shout did little to disturb the peaceful tangle of limbs on the white sheets. Each of the demon’s exhales disturbed the messy grey strands on Ciel’s head, and the younger man’s drool left a small damp patch on the otherwise impeccable pillow case. The unrelenting humidity intensified the heavy smell of sex and sleep, and the stillness in the room created a small sanctuary before the chaos of the day. 

A beeping disrupted the scene, and a groggy, slow-moving arm blindly grabbed at the ground, fingertips just grazing the wooden floor. Black tipped nails briefly caught a raised piece of wood before finding a phone, taking several attempts during the insistent beeping to finally take hold of it and shut off the sound. Once silenced, the tired arm draped over the small body next to him in relief, soaking in the sensation with a semi-conscious mind. 

Sebastian felt the petite body next to him stir, and he drew the lithe form closer to him instinctually. He breathed in the smell of his young master on the crown of his head, finally finding serenity again after pressing his cheek against the grey locks. 

“I didn’t realize you slept,” a faint voice commented from Sebastian’s collar bone, using the protruding bone structure there to wipe his nose with a sniff. 

The demon swallowed, clearing his voice of sleep, “Typically not, but I started to once you left.” 

Ciel sighed as he adjusted himself closer, moving his hands around to meet at Sebastian’s back. “What was it like?” Ciel asked, propping his chin on Sebastian’s sternum. 

“What was what like?” Sebastian peered down at his master, combing his fingers through Ciel’s hair, gently untangling some loose knots.

Ciel’s eyes closed briefly, enjoying the sensation of being pampered. “Eating me,” he finally responded. His voice was calm, as if talking about the weather.

Sebastian’s contracted hand paused, as he considered the question. He remembered it well and thought about it a lot since the event, but never phrased the sensation into words before since there was no one with whom he could discuss it. None of his interim contractors asked him about his previous contracts, and it wasn’t like he’d stumble across another demon easily on Earth. 

“It was unlike any other that I’ve consumed,” Sebastian said with a frown. 

Ciel’s eyebrows creased. “In what way?” 

“I was still hungry afterwards,” Sebastian’s voice rumbled, that hunger still gnawing at him as he spoke. It was easy to forget about it with the current distractions but it remained ever-present, buzzing like a gnat in his ear. “It didn’t taste right,” he elaborated, “it wasn’t like I expected at all.” 

“How did it taste?” 

Sebastian sighed, long and hard. There was no way to describe the taste of a soul to a human. Any descriptors would fall short. 

“Like something was missing,” Sebastian settled on, although that didn’t quite capture it. 

Ciel was silent for a moment. “Do you think it’s possible—”

An alarm started going off again, interrupting Ciel. Sebastian reached behind him, craning his head back until he found the offending noise, silencing it. 

“What were you saying?” 

Ciel began to disentangle himself from the heap, shaking his head. “Let’s get ready. I’ve got a meeting at 10 with some international clients...” he paused, suddenly looking horrified. He looked at Sebastian straight in the eyes. “I don’t have any work-appropriate clothes! I can’t wear what I wore last night!” 

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, his smug face looking way too satisfied. “Now, what kind of personal assistant would I be, if I wasn’t prepared for something like this?”

All the tension left Ciel’s body as he deflated into a withering look. “Were you _planning_ on seducing me? Also that joke still isn’t funny.” 

The demon let out a quick, breathy laugh. “Of course not, and as I remembered it,” he stood up, walking around the bed naked towards Ciel, “you seduced me.” 

Ciel’s gaze travelled down the demon’s body, and snapped back up to his stupidly handsome face. “Not true, you were the one playing coy with that woman.” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Jealous, were we?” He said, watching Ciel sputter momentarily before crouching down and pushing Ciel back on the bed. “And ‘that woman’ was my assignment for the night,” he reminded his employer with a teasing look. “But I do remember it was you who was giving me a most salacious look from the room,” he said, bending to start kiss at the spot behind Ciel’s ear he now knew to turn him into putty. 

“I—” Ciel grasped at Sebastian’s shoulders, small nails biting into the skin they found there.

Sebastian quickly nipped on the pierced lobe before sitting back on his haunches, admiring both of their half-formed arousals. “As much as I’d like for this to continue,” his hands smoothed across Ciel’s abdomen, digging between his slight ribs, enjoying the way Ciel squirmed and the feeling of his skin, “we have a meeting to prepare for.” 

Ciel opened his eyes in surprise to find Sebastian off of him and the demon already looking in the closet at the wide array of suits hanging there. The assistant searched along the line, pulling the hangers aside to a section hidden in the back before whipping out a grey two piece suit, just Ciel’s size. He took another moment before deciding on a black suit for himself, hanging both on the closet door and going about to choose shirts and other effects.

He looked back at Ciel to find him in the shirt Sebastian wore last night, pulling it across his body like an oversized robe, slowly heading towards the hallway.

“Do demons take showers?” Ciel asked as an afterthought. 

“To keep up appearances, yes,” Sebastian smirked, admiring Ciel’s legs as he walked towards the bathroom.

Shortly afterwards Ciel found Sebastian in the kitchen, dressed, with a pot of tea waiting for him and some toast. Sebastian held a cup of coffee in his hand with the newspaper spread out before him on the kitchen table. 

The worn wooden floorboards creaked slightly with age under Ciel’s feet as he shuffled his way towards the spectacle of a domestic demon. The sparsely decorated kitchen was surprisingly modern with its simple colors and worn surfaces, with a few classic touches. Some small pastoral oil paintings hung high on the walls above the cupboards, and a number of copper pots and pans were easily accessible from hooks close to the stove. A meticulously placed china set in the windowed cabinets gave Ciel a strong suspicion that they might have been taken from the Phantomhive manor, judging by the way the pattern struck his memory in an uneasy but familiar way.

Ciel regarded Sebastian again, who had set his cup down into its saucer with a delicate _clink_ , toying with the handle idylly. “You look so human,” he said, as if it unnerved him. 

Sebastian looked up from his newspaper, and his face split with a too-wide grin. “Is that so?” He asked. 

A soft “tch” left the younger man’s mouth as he poured himself a cup of tea into an antique cup. “I take that back.” He sipped his tea, making his way over to the table with his toast. 

“How long does it take to get to the office from here?” Ciel asked, munching on his toast, getting some butter and crumbs stuck to the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian swiped at the mess with his bare thumb, and sucked on it. It simultaneously tasted disgusting and delicious. He didn’t understand why humans loved salty fats so much. “About a half an hour by subway.”

“You take the subway?” Ciel asked with an incredulous laugh.

“Not all of us are billionaires, young master,” Sebastian responded without exasperation in his voice.

“Well, surely we’ll be hiring a car today,” he said with authority, shoving the rest of his toast in his mouth.

A shadow of a smirk grew on the demon’s face. “And miss out on the opportunity of watching you getting flustered with the general New York population?” He stood up, clearing the dishes, “I think not.”

“You’re joking.” The young CEO looked as if the last thing he wanted to do on the entire planet was to take New York public transit to work during morning rush hour.

“Come now,” Sebastian said, swinging on his jacket and helping Ciel into his, “when have I ever pushed you to do something that didn’t end well?”

Ciel gave him a bland look, not bothering to list the score of faux pas stacked against the demon, probably starting with their contract.

Sebastian wasn’t even sure how he managed it (hellish persuasion?), but the next thing he knew they were standing on the R train platform. Ciel looked distinctly uncomfortable, shifting and fidgeting as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at anyone passing by who wasn’t wearing a business suit. 

The tall demon bent down, lowering his mouth close to Ciel’s ear. “Relax, young master, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you,” he practically purred.

The young man’s shoulders shivered, despite the sweltering heat of the underground station. His exposed blue eye shifted to Sebastian’s face, and flickered down to his mouth briefly. Sebastian licked his lip quickly. This was going to be difficult. 

They were interrupted by the sudden arrival of their train, already packed tight despite the early hour. 

“Are we going to have to wait for the next one?” Ciel asked warily, watching the hoards of people cramming themselves into the cars. 

“And have the next one be even more crowded? We’ll be waiting here all day if we did,” Sebastian said, striding with confidence towards the yellow line. 

He looked back to see Ciel hesitating, so he turned around, grabbed his hand, and lead him into the train just as the bells rang to signify the doors closing. He pulled the small body close to him as they narrowly managed to board the train before it ruthlessly moved on. Sebastian smoothed his hand down Ciel’s back so his jacket wouldn’t get caught in the closing doors, and enjoyed the slight arch in response. 

This was going to be very difficult. 

The train lurched forward, and the sea of people moved organically with it, except for Ciel who tried to resist, and ended up stumbling further into Sebastian for support. He grabbed onto the demon’s jacket and arm for support. His hip knocked clumsily into Sebastian with each jerk and bump of the train, as Sebastian’s body undulated by second nature with the rails. His eyes bored into his young master’s as a mockery of their previous night’s dalliance was played out fully clothed and in public, and a blush grew across Ciel’s face as his eyes narrowed.

“You pervert,” he muttered, his paranoid eyes shifting around to see if anyone noticed their suggestive position. “You planned this,” he hissed, trying to act displeased. 

Sebastian ducked his head down again, his eyes glittering. “Ah, but how was I supposed to know you’d be so licentious while riding public transit? Really, young master, you should control yourself.” 

Ciel sputtered, his blush nearly ugly in its intensity. 

The demon sighed with put-on airs, “But I can’t say that I’m displeased with this display. You really are insatiable.” He demonstrated his point by sliding his knee between Ciel’s legs and pushing up on the growing bulge there.

Ciel gasped and then coughed quickly, as if to cover up his desire. “I hate you,” he snarled unconvincingly. 

“Au contraire,” he emphasized his point by pushing his knee up again, coaxing a choked sound from the CEO, “my evidence doesn’t support your claim at all.”

“Sh-shut up,” Ciel nearly panted, “and stop doing that!”

The train slowed down to a stop, and they shuffled out of the way the best they could to allow passengers on and off. In doing so, the most logical way it seemed to Sebastian was to trap his aroused master between himself and the train partition by the doors. He caught eyes with a young woman who was staring at them with an interested look, her book forgotten in her hands. He gave her a sheepish smile as if to say, ‘it’s the place we could go,” with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“You’re making a spectacle,” Ciel harshly whispered again, getting squished between the panel and Sebastian as more commuters entered the train. Sebastian was quite sure the young man could feel his erection on the top of his hip.

“And we’ll probably never see any of these people again,” he commented, shifting his hips slightly just to make sure that his arousal was known, “that’s the beauty of New York.” 

Ciel grabbed at his tie and yanked him down so they were face to face. “But I am a very recognizable New Yorker!” He angrily whispered as the train made its way to the next stop. 

Sebastian looked him up and down, “Yes, you are,” he commented in a low voice. Really, that suit looked rather sharp on him.

Ciel rolled his eyes theatrically. “You’re incorrigible…” he grumbled, biting back the pleased look on his face.

Six stops more and they were at their destination. Sebastian regretfully stepped back before taking Ciel’s hand as the doors opened, and a wave of humid heat slapped them thickly as they exited the train. He forced his way through the drones of commuters towards the turnstile, ignoring the oppressive air as best they could, nearly jogging up the stairs in their desperate search for fresh air. 

Sebastian dropped Ciel’s hand now that they were at the surface and were heading towards the office, but could see the slightly disoriented look about Ciel’s face. Exiting an unfamiliar subway always turned him around, so he understood the sensation.

Except— this was different. The blank eyes staring into nothingness, the slouched posture, the pale complexion of his face.

“Young master?” He asked, and his heart started thumping at the lack of response. 

He stepped towards him, and grabbed his shoulder, “Young master, are you alright?” He shook his shoulder slightly, watching his eyelids droop with a heart-stammering alarm. “Young mas—”

Ciel suddenly looked up at Sebastian, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wh-what happened?”

The demon sighed in both frustration and relief, “This is not the first time you’ve had a spell like this. Are you quite certain you’re alright? Have you been diagnosed with something I should be aware of? Chronic fatigue? Hypoglycemia? Narcolepsy?”

The CEO shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. “No, now stop bothering me about it, I’m fine, there’s nothing wrong with me,” he grumbled, making his way towards the office.

“But are you quite sure?” Sebastian hated to nag, but this was rather concerning, “In the short time we’ve been reunited I’ve seen you fall into this state sever—”

“Enough!” Ciel shouted, turning around to glare at his assistant. “I’ve been to several doctors, I’ve had tests run, there is _nothing_ wrong with me.”

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. “What type of tests?”

Ciel rolled his eyes with a vocalized sigh as he spun on his heel, marching along Church Street. “MRI’s. CAT scans. Psychological evaluations. X-Rays. You name it, I’ve done it. They can’t find anything wrong. They told me it’s ‘nerves’ and that I should eat more—”

“I’ll start making a stress-reduction and meal plan at once. Your eating habits are atrocious, young master, and having such a high-stress job at your age cannot be good for your psyche.”

The CEO’s eyes didn’t quite roll this time. “But being the CEO of a toy company at 13 years old was nothing.” 

“You know as well as I do that your current position has much more responsibility and impact than the toy company.”

Ciel grumbled, simmering slightly as the door person let him in with an astute “Good morning, Mr. Phantomhive.” 

The ride up the elevator was tense, teeming with good intentions and bad attitudes. Sebastian regarded their reflections in the highly-polished chrome doors. Despite the sudden sour mood, he couldn’t help but notice what a handsome couple they were, if he did say so himself. 

Fighting a smile, he followed Ciel like a shadow to the conference room where several executives were already waiting. 

A silence fell on the room as Ciel and Sebastian entered, quickly covered up by vague pleasantries and small talk about The Yankee’s recent win and the weather. Ciel smiled tersely, plainly finding the unnecessary banter taxing, as Sebastian spoke up for him.

“And who are you again?” The COO from Felicity Finance Group asked.

“Pardon me,” Sebastian responded, all grace and humbleness, “I’m Sebastian Michaelis, Mr. Phantomhive’s new personal assistant.”

The COO guffawed loudly. “Pleasure to meet you, but is this the type of meeting that a personal assistant needs to take part of? Surely your weekend could be spent more pleasurably.” 

“Sebastian has been and will be privy to all information I come across,” Ciel interrupted, “I trust his discretion and ability to remain confidential on more sensitive topics.” He sniffed as more executives filtered into the room, “And he’ll be acting as secretary for the meeting.” 

Sebastian’s eyes indiscriminately narrowed. Secretary? Leave it to his young master to add tasks on to him as needed.

One of the women Sebastian met on his first day, Susan he believed her name was, also filed into the room, making her pleasantries to both Sebastian and Ciel. Beyond her and Ciel, the room seemed to be filled with an odd cast of characters who had apparently met several times before this meeting. 

Soon enough the rest of the chiefs and directors were seated around the table, meandering about in a lull before the meeting. Sebastian sat next to Ciel, discreetly sizing up the room. The French CFO looked as cunning as the Chinese investor next to her, and the shrewd Russian finance head sat back with their arms crossed, probably also taking in initial judgements of the room’s occupants. There were higher ups from all around the room, gathered at his young master’s insistence. 

Ciel swiftly called the meeting to order, and Sebastian watched again as his confident and competent master took control of the room. Their meeting topic interested Sebastian very little, since it paled in comparison to watching Ciel do what he did best. His perceptive instincts shone through as he tackled questions and criticisms and mediated the following discussion expertly by calling people out when they strayed from the topic at hand, and kept a tight schedule. 

After an hour and a half, the meeting felt as if it was drawing to a close. 

“One last question, Mr. Phantomhive,” Susan asked, raising her pen casually. The entire room turned to her expectantly, eager to get out an enjoy their Saturday. 

“Yes, Susan?” 

“Is there any historical data that you could bring to the table to help shed some perspective onto our current fiscal year and expected projections?” Her wide eyes regarded Ciel with curious interest. 

Ciel frowned. “Historical data? I’m unsure how that would factor into what we’ve discussed here.” He paused for a moment. “Are you wanting this actuals from last year? I’m sure Ennis in—”

“No, I was thinking something much _older_ ,” she responded with her brows furrowed. 

“If you wanted some historical data, Ms. Southerland,” said Felicity’s COO, “then maybe you should pick up a history book!” 

The entire room burst out laughing, except for Sebastian. With an inexplicable churning in his stomach, he watched as Susan did not blush with embarrassment or look even slightly sheepish. She looked at Ciel and then turned her bespectacled gaze to Sebastian. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Do—”

“Alright, alright,” Ciel said over the lingering laughs, chuckling to himself, “I think that does it. Sebastian will send out the minutes on Monday and you can send any adjustments or further inquiries to him.”

Once the group dwindled to an acceptable number, Sebastian approached Ciel. 

“Did Susan’s question strike you as odd in any way?” He whispered lowly.

Ciel looked up with confusion. “Why do you ask?”

Sebastian watched as she left the room, her heels clicking on the floor. “I think we should keep a close eye on her,” he said, his brain wracking with implications and theories, some more wild than the next. 

Ciel snorted inelegantly. “Susan is an odd one, that isn’t the first time she’s asked a weird question that like,” he said, waving his hand. “She had a degree in History before pursuing Finance, and is constantly worried there’s going to be another market crash.” 

Sebastian raised his hand to his chin, a frown still present. 

Ciel rolled his eye and wandered towards the door, and closed it with a quiet _schick_. He spun around in the now empty room and looked at the demon with a glint in his eyes. “And in any case, why bother worrying about whatever stupid question Susan had when we have the entire office to ourselves?”

Caught off guard, Sebastian did a quick mental sweep of the floor. There were a few people around, probably janitors or super keen employees, but it was mostly empty.

A positively feral look stretched across the demon’s face. “You don’t say,” he said in a low growl. 

Ciel sauntered towards his personal assistant, a pleased smile etched into his handsome features. “I do.” He stood up on his tiptoes to ring his arms around Sebastian’s neck, leaning into the demon’s tall form. “And you need to work on your demeanor while in meetings, Mr. Michaelis,” he murmured, inching his face towards Sebastian’s.

Sebastian jerked his head back, face full of concern, “What is that supposed to mean? I was perfectly professional,” he said, voice full of confusion. 

A wicked smirk played on Ciel’s face as he threaded his fingers in the back of Sebastian’s hair before encouraging the demon’s head back down. “Yes, but you’re _highly_ distracting,” he murmured with put-on admonishment, inching his body closely. 

A puff of amused hair upset Ciel’s fringe, and Sebastian laced his hands around his small waist, enjoying the movement of warm muscle underneath. “If I was distracting then you were unavoidable.” 

“Unavoidable?”

Their lips were nearly brushing; with each syllable dancing across the other’s. The blinds on the windows that looked out into the hallway all closed with a snap.

“I couldn’t stop staring at you, Mr. Phantomhive.” 

Both of them sighed when they gave in to a solid, firm press of their lips that quickly opened up to something much hotter and wetter. Ciel tilted his head for easier access, and Sebastian took that as an invitation to lick his way into his young master’s mouth. The demon’s eyes crept open briefly to admire the sweep of eyelashes on his cheeks and eyelids fluttering in the simplest pleasure of uniting lips, before he surrendered his own lids to the ecstasy of Ciel’s mouth. 

Ciel seemed as if he was unable to stop wiggling and squirming, moving his small body along Sebastian’s larger one in some unspoken rhythm. Small noises escaped the back of his throat when his assistant dug his teeth into his lips, and his back arched forward when a large stray hand undid the knot tying his eyepatch on, letting it flutter to the ground.

Sebastian moved his hands to grasp at Ciel’s rib cage, squeezing briefly before sweeping around his front to loosen his tie. He had just gotten it off when Ciel separated their lips to look down at Sebastian’s hands as he peeled the leather gloves off, with a look of admiration crossing over his features as the skin, contract, and black nails were revealed. He brought up Sebastian’s left hand and kissed his palm with his mismatched eyes boring into the demon’s fiery ones. A small glint passed the blue and purple gaze before Ciel flipped Sebastian’s hand to lick at the contract mark. 

An uninhibited moan left Sebastian, watching the small pink tongue swirl around the demonic pentagon. If Ciel even had any inkling of how intimate of a gesture that was, just how purely _Sebastian_ that mark was and how essential it was to who he was even beyond this contract, he might have refrained from bestowing such attention to it. But Ciel seemed encouraged by Sebastian’s response, and he brought his lips to the points and suckled briefly, swiping his tongue afterwards to keep the area warm and wet. 

He thankfully moved to his fingers, biting at the tips and scraping his teeth along the black nails. He wrapped his mouth around two fingers, and without breaking eye contact, lowered his mouth to the last knuckle. His tongue traced between the two, the point of it firmly stroking down then back up as he moved to the top again. 

“If—” Sebastian started and then cleared his throat, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked my hands.” 

If Ciel’s eyes could burn like Sebastian’s, they would have at that moment. He nodded slowly before making another descent, this time hollowing out his cheeks.

Sebastian grit his teeth, and his right hand began making short work of Ciel’s trousers, somehow singlehandedly unclasping the buckle of his belt and undoing the button and fly. He pressed his palm into the base of Ciel’s belly briefly, feeling what was surely butterflies there before easing the trousers and underwear down. Ciel shimmied his hips to help along, wincing slightly when his hardening cock got caught momentarily on the elastic band of his underwear. Then both garments dropped to the floor and he stepped out, surprisingly graceful considering he was still sucking on Sebastian’s fingers. 

“Now, young master,” Sebastian said, taking his time to fondle Ciel’s now bare ass, “As much as I’d like to put that mouth to work elsewhere, I’d hate to let all of your diligent work go to waste.” 

Ciel was having a hard time sucking on the demon’s fingers with a smirk on his lips, but his renewed enthusiasm kept him on task as Sebastian led him towards the wide glass windows that peered down on the financial district. He sidestepped around Ciel and pushed him up against the window with his hands braced on the glass. The warm late morning sunlight coated them as the busy city bustled below, thousands of people unable to see the way Ciel’s dick brushed up against the glass. 

Sebastian pressed his fingers down on Ciel’s tongue briefly, enjoying the way the dexterous tongue curled around before slowly extracting them. Spit nearly dripped off of them as Sebastian traced his mouth, his wet fingers lingering on the red lips before he drew his hand backwards. He mimicked the same movement, but tracing his fingers around Ciel’s hole instead. Ciel drew in a shaky breath before his head dropped. 

“I wonder if my cum is still up there,” Sebastian idly said, unsure if he wanted to stare at Ciel’s hole clenching for him, or watch his beautiful face concentrated in anticipation. 

“Why don’t you find out?” Ciel said, all of his cockiness gone and replaced by a breathy neediness. 

“Why don’t I?” Sebastian rhetorically responded, inserting both fingers at once. 

“Hah!” Ciel threw his head back half way, moving his feet further apart to accommodate the sudden intrusion. 

Sebastian then took his time, swirling his fingers around for a moment before shallowly pumping up to the first knuckle. “I don’t feel anything yet, it must be deeper,” he commented, his smirk evident in his voice. 

A taxi honked below, and Ciel’s eyes flew open. Sebastian watched the flush grow on his face as he inched his fingers up to the second knuckle. 

“Do y-you think anyone can see?” His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Sebastian made an interested sound. “Possibly,” he said, and then leaned in right next to Ciel’s ear. “Do you want to put on a show?” 

He eased his fingers down to the base knuckle without waiting for a response, curled his fingers, and _pressed_. 

“Hnnnng!” Ciel’s head flopped back down as he pushed his hips back to meet the sensation. 

“That’s it, put on a nice performance for the people of New York,” Sebastian chuckled darkly as he pulled back and slammed in again, establishing a punishing rhythm. 

Ciel dropped his mouth open, panting as Sebastian’s fingers railed into him, his hand slapping against his round cheeks in a staccato rhythm. 

“Mmmm,” Sebastian hummed, “there it is.” He swirled his fingers, watching Ciel’s knees and toes point inward in pleasurable discomfort as the demon swirled around in his own seed, adding lubrication. 

“Ah, that’s—”

“Yes?” Sebastian withdrew his fingers and left them teetering on the rim.

“Hah, please, I—”

Another digit sneaked along the cum-slicked fingers. “You were saying?”

“I feel like I might—”

Sebastian’s eyes darkened in their vague reflection in the glass. “Go on.”

“I’m so close, please don’t stop I— ah!”

Three fingers now pummeled into Ciel’s ass relentlessly, their wet slapping sounds adding to Ciel’s pleasure. Sebastian’s free hand grabbed at Ciel’s cheek and spread them, watching his fingers sink into the tight hole with a squelching noise, adding to the harmony of Ciel’s occasional cries of frustration and pleasure, depending on his Sebastian decided to hit his prostate or not. 

Sebastian got down on his knees, watching the progress of his fingers, and then kept his fingers fucking nice and deep when he stuck out his tongue and lapped it at the rim of Ciel’s hole.

“Fwuah! You! Hah! Yes, yes!” Ciel cried incomprehensible, grinding backwards. 

Taking that as enthusiastic encouragement, he angled his fingers up and snaked his tongue into Ciel’s hole, sliding it along with his fingers and tasting his own cum along with Ciel and human saltiness. 

“Hahhh!” Ciel’s voice wavered with each thrust of Sebastian’s hand, his cock leaking profusely down the large window pane. 

Suddenly inspired, Sebastian took his free hand that was prying his cheeks apart and grasped Ciel’s dick, swiping along the wet head with his palm before getting a firm grip and jerking him to the rhythm of his fingers, coaxing out even louder and more garbled words from Ciel.

And Sebastian loved it, he loved every sound, every taste and smell and feeling. Knowing he was turning this stuffy, pompous CEO into a blubbering mess was the biggest turn-on. His tongue wiggled around as he licked and dragged it along Ciel’s walls, drool and last night’s cum running down his chin as he didn’t bother swallow, so focused he was on giving Ciel pleasure.

He focused his right hand on the head of Ciel’s cock, stroking quickly and wetly before all of his young master’s noises went silent, his back arched, and he dick shot out the first rope of cum, streaking the once pristine glass with his pleasure. His hips jerked and twisted as he quivered, his hole clenching around his fingers and tongue as he rode out his orgasm at first in silence, then in breathy gasps and finally voiced moans.

Sebastian then took his hands and prised Ciel’s cheeks apart with them both, leaving a cum-stained handprint on his right cheek as he sucked and ate up the strangled scream Ciel made. The young man’s knees shook and he grasped at the glass as Sebastian continued to torture him, diving his tongue even deeper before withdrawing it to lick around the hole and finish with one final kiss.

Ciel gingerly and shakily lowered himself to his knees before craning his head around, grabbing Sebastian’s neck, and dragging him into a soul-melting kiss. The ardent emotion poured from the young CEO as he spun himself around and launched at Sebastian, uncaring of the fluids that got on either of their clothes or onto the floor.

Ciel pulled back briefly, with his eyes blown and a vulnerable expression on his face. “That was… wow.” 

A satisfied smirk crawled onto Sebastian’s lips. “I’m so glad to have pleased my master.” 

Ciel’s brows immediately furrowed and he pursed his lips for a minute, as if debating on saying something. Then, “I’ll return the favor.” 

He grasped at Sebastian’s belt and slacks, ignoring the demon’s weak protests. 

“Young master, that’s really unnecessary.”

“Yes, but I want to.” 

“I—” The truth was, Sebastian was so turned on he was afraid he’d embarrass himself with how quickly he’d come, but the words were stolen from his mouth when his cock sprang free. 

“Too bad,” Ciel said, and sank his mouth down onto the demon’s admittedly red and weeping dick. 

Sebastian would have howled if he had he ability at that moment, but his voice seemed to have gotten caught up in the intensity of the hot, wet heat of Ciel’s mouth. His red eyes rolled up into his head as he felt Ciel’s tongue drag up his length and then add pressure to the underside of his head as his mouth suckled decadently on his head. Sebastian’s right hand instinctively grabbed at Ciel’s hair and his left went to his mouth to cover whatever embarrassing noises he was about to make. 

Ciel pulled off briefly and stared at him. “Don’t hold back I want to hear you,” he said quickly before diving back down, hollowing his cheeks out again. 

Unsure if that was an order, Sebastian separated his fingers. “I— I— I can’t—!”

Way too soon, Sebastian started to cum. His hips lifted off the ground as he gripped into Ciel’s hair painfully tight. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” He punctuated each sound with a hump into Ciel’s face, trying as hard as he could to not choke the young man, and being somewhat successful. But the look of Ciel sputtering on his cock with cum overflowing from his mouth brought on an even more intense round of orgasming, his voice rising an octave. “Hah! Hah!” He threw his head back, humping into that glorious mouth with his hand supporting him as his back arched impossibly round. His suit jacket fell off of his shoulders and down to around his wrists as wave after wave of pleasure was torn from his body, Ciel taking it like they had been doing so for years. 

Finally, he came down and slowly removed his death grip of Ciel’s head and lowered his hips and softening cock from his young master. 

“I, ah,” an aftershock waved through him and he shuddered for a moment before regaining his composure, “My apologies, I don’t know what came over me.” He panted out, looking at Ciel with wary eyes. 

Ciel wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Don’t apologize, you just made my job easier.” He said with a grin, and then looked at Sebastian with a liscentious look. “Plus, that was terribly erotic.” 

Sebastian’s eyebrows raised as he looked down at Ciel’s renewed interest. “As much as I’d like to continue this, it might be an apt time for us to head back and continue in a more comfortable setting.” 

Ciel shrugged and began to put himself back together. “Whatever you say, but I don’t know why you want to be discreet since the entire building is empty.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

Ciel stopped tying his eyepatch back on. “What?”

“There’s approximately three dozen people in the building, three on this floor.” 

The flush on Ciel’s face was all-encompassing. “Wh-why didn’t you say so?!”

Sebastian’s eyebrows tilted upwards in a bemused way. “Then where would all the fun be?”

Ciel went swiftly from embarrassed shock to fury. “You damn demon, I should have known! How am I supposed to take the elevator or even walk down the hall like this?! I smell of sex and my lips are bruised!”

And what a great shade they were. “Hmm, yes, quite.” Sebastian tilted his head up in contemplation as he zipped himself up, and then clapped his hands together. “I have an idea.” 

Ciel deflated. “I don’t want to hear it,” he said with his voice laced with skepticism. 

Sebastian shrugged as he buttoned his jacket up again. “That’s alright with me, I’m not the one with bruised lips.”

The young CEO gave him a withering look. “That’s your fault.” 

Sebastian pointed to him with his hand on his hip and a cocksure smirk. “No, I’m quite sure it’s yours.” 

Ciel’s chin lifted high in the air. “In any case!” He said, as if that settled it, “I can’t walk around like this. What’s your idea?”

Sebastian’s smirk grew. “Follow me.” 

The demon lead his master up the fire escape. Ignoring Ciel’s questions, he steadily walked up to the roof, passing only a few floors before getting to the door at the top.

The humid heat, still without break, greeted them heavily as they stepped out onto the windy roof. The HVAC equipment whirred steadily as a few stray pigeons flapped their wings clumsily to get out of their way. Sebastian and Ciel’s coats whipped with each powerful gust of wind as the surveyed the skyline around and below them. 

New York bled out around them like a gunshot to the head. Where there wasn’t city the Atlantic Ocean winked merrily. The cacophony of the Big Apple’s insanity was too far away at this high up, and the slow, steady stream of cars and people seemed insignificant. The wind brought little relief to the swampy ooze of the mid-Atlantic’s lingering September heat, and disrupted whatever semblance of presentable hair they might have still had. 

Sebastian walked with purpose to the building’s edge, and stepped up gracefully to the foot-high cement lip. Ciel stood back warily, and Sebastian knew his heart was pounding. The demon surveyed the layout briefly before formulating a plan, and then twisted his spine and stretched his hand out. 

Ciel didn’t move and his features were guarded.

Sebastian gave him a placating face. “Do you trust me?” 

The wind bat at their ears as years of mistrust, necessity, and need were laid out. The white noise of the city hummed beneath them as Ciel visibly hesitated. 

But Sebastian stood there, his still hand stretched out, not moving and inch despite the precarious footing on the building’s edge. 

Ciel slowly reached his hand out, his eyes swimming with precaution. 

The minute his fingers touched Sebastian’s the demon grabbed him, yanked his arm, and swung him around so that he briefly was suspended over the building, his feet skimming the air.

“AHHHHH!!!” Ciel screamed on top of his lungs as his body was securely latched into Sebastian’s chest as he launched himself from the building, high into the air. 

Sebastian laughed and cackled like he never had before. His strong arms grasped tightly onto his precious bundle of frayed nerves. They descended onto another building and Sebastian landed softly, ran to the edge, and launched himself again. 

They flew into the air once more with Ciel’s face buried into Sebastian’s shoulder. His fingers gripped painfully into Sebastian’s back as the demon’s chest still bounced with mirth. Slowly Ciel lifted his face, his wincing eyes slowly taking in the city moving rapidly around them in a way that few, if any people saw before. 

He looked at Sebastian in alarm. “Are you jumping rooftop to rooftop?!” He shouted over the rushing wind. 

“Yes!” Sebastian answered with a laugh, landing on another building and then launching himself off again. His laughter increased with Ciel’s incredulous expression before he kissed him soundly on the mouth. 

Sebastian felt as if he was about to burst. There was no way any demonic creature should feel this way. He could only describe it in a way that his heart was full and was soaring, figuratively and literally as they flew through the air, kissing each other with all of their emotions: the fear, the longing, the need, intensity, insanity, and adoration all wrapped into one. The oppressive heat clung to them as much as the wind whipped around them, and despite the fact they were on top of one of the world’s largest cities, they were completely alone together. They gripped onto one another as if their lives depended on it, sprinting towards Ciel’s brownstone in the Upper West Side. 

They touched down gently, and Sebastian twirled them both around on the tip toes of both of his feet once, squeezing Ciel tight. 

Ciel pulled back briefly. “You—”

Sebastian blinked and cocked his head to the side, waiting. 

An incredulous smile bloomed on Ciel’s face. “Never mind, put me down, you lying demon.” 

Sebastian did as he was told with a small chuckle and skipped ahead of him to open the front door for him.

“I never lie, young master,” he sad with a perfect bow. 

***

Susan and Peter regarded the portrait for the umpteenth time that week. Susan’s hand was poised on her hip as she sipped a decent glass of Pinot Noir in her other hand. Her head was tilted, studying the painting in front of them. 

“And you’re sure it’s original.” She said again, drinking from the same lipstick-stained rim of her wine glass. 

“Sue, when have I ever been wrong about that?” Peter didn’t try to hide his exasperation. “Also, I discovered something interesting today. This was definitely not mentioned at the auction.” 

Her perfectly penciled eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

He walked over to the antique writing desk and picked up some very old but well-preserved papers and handed them to Susan. “I found these tucked behind the frame.” 

She put down her wine glass on the window sill and carefully took the papers. If possible, her eyebrows rose even further, and she looked like she was fighting an excitable fit.

“Well,” she said, turning the pages, “Things are getting very interesting, aren’t they?” 

As she examined the papers closely, Peter turned his gaze to the portrait again. A haughty young earl with an eyepatch and a tall butler dressed all in black looked back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh  
> Like an overdose  
> Baby let's take it too far tonight  
> You're my favorite high


	6. How Do You Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone were to have peeked in at that moment, they would have seen something neither dancer would have ever been able to conceptualize or articulate, because it hadn’t been found before and there weren’t words in their vocabulary for it. The pure enjoyment they found in one another was completely devoid of sin was unique to their world. How the damned and the devil managed to find it within one another was delightfully perplexing and also concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. Six months. I'm so, so sorry friends, but life, writer's block, motivation, and all that jazz kept me at bay. PLEASE forgive me! Thank you so so much to all of the readers who supported me with your wonderful comments and notes on my Tumblr with the intermittent updates of my writing progress. And the most thanks to my cheerleader at beta, misshoplite/Chromehoplite. You're the best and I honestly wouldn't have been able to do this without you.  
> Reviews, kudos, and favorites are sincerely and desperately appreciated!

Sebastian’s fingers tightened their grip on the leather car seat. His hips jerked and twisted subtlety as he tried in vain to keep still. He bit his lip, sucking his lips into his mouth as he fought to maintain his composure, his eyes flickering to what he hoped was the oblivious driver. 

A sound curled around his throat as Ciel’s hand focused its attention to the head of Sebastian’s painfully erect cock. The young CEO took diligent care to make sure not a drop of precum landed onto Sebastian’s starched tuxedo slacks, adding whatever dripped out of the angry red head to lubricating his ministrations. A devious smirk grew across Ciel’s face as he dragged his gaze from the straining length, up Sebastian’s fully clothed form to his handsome face, tense with unvoiced need. 

Where his master learned to be such a conniving little slut, Sebastian would never know. 

His employer leaned in close to his ear, murmuring softly, “You look good like this, demon. I should put you into compromising positions more often.” 

“I—” Sebastian coughed, bringing the attention of the driver to the back seat. _Fuck_. He locked eyes with the driver in the rearview mirror, unable to keep his mouth from falling open slightly, and watched the grey bushy eyebrows rise slightly in realization.

After all, this was supposed to be a no-nonsense car ride. Both Ciel and Sebastian were dressed to impress, on their way to one of the largest fundraising galas in the city. It wasn’t even that long of a car ride, but then Ciel unzipped Sebastian’s trousers and took his dick out. And the demon wasn’t about to deny any form of sin. 

“With you dressed up like this, it reminds me of when you were my butler,” Ciel continued, increasing the pace of his hand on Sebastian’s cock. “Can you imagine the _scandal_ we would have caused?” Judging by the tone of Ciel’s voice, Sebastian rather thought Ciel liked that thought. 

“I imagine,” the demon panted, “just as much of a scandal as a NASDAQ CEO would have if he was caught jerking off his personal assistant in a car.” 

Ciel groaned lowly and Sebastian briefly meditated on the change in voice that his master had now versus when he was the Earl of Phantomhive. The lower, controlled quality his voice now had as opposed to the wavering and sometimes cracking variety it held as a teenager was complete gone. His hips began to jerk and shake rhythmically, his uneven breathing increased as he thought about that Victorian earl, and really how _wrong_ it would have been to seduce him. 

“I tried, you know,” Ciel went on, nibbling along the corded muscle in Sebastian’s neck, “back then. I tried flirting with you, but you wouldn’t take the bait.” Ciel’s wrist began to twist with his movements, adding even more delicious friction. “I always wondered why.” 

“I kn-know you did,” Sebastian answered, suddenly finding himself honest in this vulnerable position. 

Ciel hummed thoughtfully. “You did?” He focused his attention back on the head briefly, and then resumed his long stroking. “Why didn’t you pursue it?” He leaned in again, breathing in the scent at Sebastian’s temple, “I wanted you terribly. I masturbated to the thought of you repeatedly.” 

Oh, fuck. The movements of his hips became erratic and sharp. “Y-you were too young.” His voice sounded unsure, even to himself. 

“I thought you didn’t tell lies, Sebastian.” 

He couldn’t think straight. That hand felt too good. The thought of Ciel as the Victorian Earl was too much. 

“You were untouchable. It was forbidden.” He bit his hand briefly, before grasping onto Ciel’s shoulder. He swallowed harshly and felt his orgasm build swiftly. “I-I never slept with a contractor before.”

Ciel’s hand faltered for just a moment. “What?” 

“You’re the first, I never breached that line before, and I—I—”

Sebastian’s hips arched off of the seat just as Ciel’s surprised face darted down to his lap. Ciel’s lips wrapped around Sebastian’s cock, swallowing and devouring spurt after spurt of cum. Sebastian’s eyes screwed shut as he surrendered to the feeling, his body straining against the well-fitting formal wear. His jaw clenched tight as he felt his dick hit the back of Ciel’s throat with a slight sputter, before withdrawing slowly to let the demon calm down. 

“Ah-hum,” the driver cleared his throat, “we’ve arrived.” He cleared his throat again, his eyes darting in the rearview mirror.

Both froze momentarily, before gathering themselves. Sebastian tucked himself in and zipped up quickly. 

“Thank you, Mark,” Ciel said as Sebastian opened the door into the lingering heat. 

The large art gallery already had people congregating around its old stone facade. The intricately carved concrete was illuminated by the large windows and balconies that twinkled with crystal chandeliers and people dressed in sparkling clothes and modern formal wear. A rainbow-themed banner hung gracefully over the large entrance, welcoming guests into the largest LGBT fundraising gala in New York of the year. 

The swarm of people gave Ciel and Sebastian a cursory look, taking the time to divert their attention away from other people, press representatives, and photographers to appraise them. Some flashes went off as the handsomely dressed pair made their way towards the doors. Slightly unnerved by the unusual attention, Sebastian discreetly put his hand on the small of Ciel’s back to urge him forward.

Admist sensory overload, they completely missed the newspaper stand, holding a special late-night edition of The New York Post. On the cover, their century-old oil painted faces stared out. 

Sebastian glanced quickly around the grand entrance hall, with the auction registration underway and most guests already with a glass of champagne or martini in their hands. The hum of conversation was simultaneously low and loud, with raucous soprano laughter periodically echoing above everything else. Sebastian bent down to talk directly into Ciel’s ear, confirming that he’d take care of the registration while the young CEO started making his networking rounds. 

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Ciel as he quickly snatched a glass of champagne from a server walking past, and beelined to what looked like a city council member. Sighing with exasperated affection, Sebastian stood in line to register. 

“Hey now, there’s the man of the hour!” A voice exclaimed behind Sebastian, seemingly in his direction.

Sebastian glanced over his shoulder, started when he saw a man with a beard was looking directly at him with an expectant face, and turned more towards him. “Pardon, are you talking to me?” 

The man laughed, as if he was in on a joke, and gave Sebastian a conspiratal look. “Yes, you! You and that other guy have made quite the headline!”

Reflecting briefly, Sebastian tried to recall when the last time he and Ciel were in the news. It was earlier last week, when Ciel announced a rather sizeable donation on behalf of NASDAQ to a political party. He didn’t remember being part of the news, but he might have made an appearance or two in some photographs, as he was never far behind Ciel.

“Mr. Phantomhive is quite the generous donor, yes.” He said with professional ease.

The man gave him a curious look. “Have you not seen—”

“Please keep the line moving!” Someone called from behind them, not unkindly. 

Sebastian whirled around and saw it was his turn. “Excuse me,” he said, quickly moving to the next teller. Feeling a bit uneasy, he wondered what that man was trying to say. Did NASDAQ announce something else that he was unaware of? He would need to speak to Ciel later about it. 

After registering and collecting their bid number, he found Ciel, who was in midst of talking to a tall, stocky man with grey hair at his temples who looked vaguely familiar. Instead of interrupting their conversation, Sebastian wandered around the silent auction items, declining champagne and hors d’oeuvres along the way. He signed up for a few of the larger items, knowing they would probably be outbid. He made irritating small talk with strangers about the items, plastered on his professional smile, and wondered when this torture would end. After getting the distinct impression that someone was flirting with him, he was blessedly relieved when the announcement for dinner came. He blatantly ignored the wink and the comment of “see you after dinner” with a slow-released sigh. 

Ciel was already at the table, deep in conversation with a woman and on his second, or perhaps third glass of champagne. Sebastian sat next to him, and eavesdropped on their conversation. 

“But surely you believe that the EU should remain!” The woman exclaimed, half incredulous and half exasperated, “Without that union, countries who are honestly struggling couldn’t stand a chance in the world market…”

Already bored, Sebastian focused his attention elsewhere, glancing around the room. While idly looking about the large room, he examined the expansive floral centerpieces on the table that met his approval, and regarded the attendees with passing interest.

He found their colleague Susan engaged in an invigorating conversation with the MC drag queen. She was smiling secretively, laughing and overly confident. Her eyes flickered to their table briefly without acknowledgement, and the MC’s eyes followed. The drag queen’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, locking with Sebastian’s surprised face. She bid Susan a quick goodbye, making her way over.

“Ah, crap,” Sebastian muttered, looking to Ciel for any means of rescue, to find him engaged in a conversation with three other people. 

“My, my, what a handsome devil the cat dragged in!” The MC crouched on her six inch platform stiletto heels to be eye-level with Sebastian. Her thick makeup and tall blonde bouffant invaded Sebastian’s personal space, as she crawled her gloved finger-tips up his arm. “We’re auctioning off a number of faaabulous items, but would you consider auctioning yourself off?” She winked, her sparkling smile brighter than most light bulbs. “I’m sure we could get a _hefty_ price for you.”

Sebastian swallowed albeit nervously as the drag queen arched her thin, painted eyebrow, her predatory gaze dipping into his lap. “You are mistaken, madam, I—”

“Sebastian,” Ciel’s commanding voice came from his left. “We need to discuss something fairly confidential.” He was rising from his seat, giving his personal assistant an expectant look. 

The demon whipped out his most charming smile to the forward MC. “Pardon me.” 

She stood up, and her tall heels made her rise above Sebastian. “Don’t be long, sweetheart, the fun is just about the start!” She blew him a kiss and waved goodbye. Sebastian pretended not to notice.

“I’m surprised,” Ciel began, suppressing a chuckle, “that you became so unnerved by a drag queen.” He looked up to Sebastian, amusement evident on his face, “That’s their job, you know is to make innuendos and flirt with clientele. She’s one of the reasons this auction will be successful.” 

Sebastian kept a purposefully blank look on his face. “She reminded me of a certain shinigami.” 

The cackle that ripped out of Ciel’s mouth turned head of a few diners and dancers as they made their way out of the hall; its loud, unhinged quality reminded Sebastian of the earl when he was younger. “Come now, Sebastian, why would a _shinigami_ of all things show up? There hasn’t been anything nefarious going on.” 

“Be that as it may, their similarities were uncanny.” 

They stopped in a deserted hallway, and Ciel turned to face Sebastian. 

The demon raised his eyebrows in the universal sign of “Well?”

At the lull in their conversation, there was a shift in the dynamic from the hall they’ve just left, and some soft piano music begins to play. Its soft, dream-like quality engulfed the diner’s conversation to a soft lull. 

Ciel’s eyes fogged over, and for an instant Sebastian was worried that he was about to have another spell. Instead, the CEO looked directly at him and smiled, gentle and nostalgic. 

“Do you remember this song?” Ciel asked after a moment. 

Sebastian blinked. “It’s Chopin’s Nocturne, number 2.” 

Ciel snorted inelegantly. “No, no, of course it is. But do you remember when it was played back then?” 

Sebastian frowned. He might have been fetishizing the Earl a few hours ago, but this was downright sentimental. “At your birthday. In 1893.” 

“You have a meticulous memory,” Ciel looked at him curiously, walking slowly towards his assistant, closing the distance between them. “But I very clearly remember how desperately I wanted to be with you that night.” He looked at Sebastian with a calculating look. “Did you know? Was I that obvious?”

Well, he as ordered not to lie. “Yes, you were. And I nearly took you, if it weren’t for my aesthetic.” Ah, he could almost hear to plaintive panting and animalistic noises that would have emanated freely from that stuffy and uptight Earl. 

Ciel slung his arms around Sebastian’s neck. “I, for one, am glad you gave that up.” 

Sebastian instinctively put his arms around Ciel’s waist, and they slowly began to sway to the music. “But I haven’t, young master. My aesthetic still remains; it’s just changed a bit to suit the times.”

Ciel stepped closer, allowing his feet to follow Sebastian’s. “If you say so,” he snickered into his neck. 

The demon bristled. “If my manners suggest otherwise—“

“Just shut up.” There was no heat, no vindication, but Sebastian knew an order when he heard one. 

Ciel sighed, wiggling his way in a bit further, closer so that their chests touched and bumped in time with the slow piano. Sebastian gracefully removed Ciel’s right hand from his neck to place it in his hand, creating a semblance of proper dancing. His contracted had gently gripped Ciel’s, turning them slowly to the music. 

Alone in the hallway with the full moon peeking through the windows just beyond, the murmuring and clamoring of the hallway was just as as much of a memory as the Victorian years gone by. Alone in this hallway, they enjoyed a dance to the timeless melody, enjoying the presence of one another in a singular and focused way. If someone were to have peeked in at that moment, they would have seen something neither dancer would have ever been able to conceptualize or articulate, because it hadn’t been found before and there weren’t words in their vocabulary for it. The pure enjoyment they found in one another was completely devoid of sin was unique to their world. How the damned and the devil managed to find it within one another was delightfully perplexing and also concerning.

Was a demon supposed to have unadulterated fun with its meal?

Sebastian suddenly felt discomfort, unable to shake the feeling of _wrongness_ from his chest. Ciel, however, seemed oblivious. 

“Kiss me,” he said. Not an order, but a request. 

Sebastian obliged all the same.

Ciel’s lips were wet from a quick flick of his tongue, and soft and pliable when Sebastian pried them open easily with his tongue. The soft sigh that emanated from the back of Ciel’s throat did something to Sebastian’s chest that he couldn’t quite place. It made him grip him tighter, stop all pretenses of dancing, and tilt his head so that he could get better access to his mouth. The young CEO responded in earnest, shakily breathing and going up on his tiptoes to encourage the increasing enthusiastic kissing. 

Never before had a human have such a substantial hold on him, contract or not. The influence that such a small, insignificant gesture could have on the demon was astounding. 

Suddenly remembering where they were and the types of people in the hall next to them, Sebastian started pushing Ciel, guiding him towards the balcony doors with a hand on his lower back, never breaking the connection between their lips, or at least trying not to.

“What,” kiss, kiss, “are,” a soft laugh, “you doing?!” Ciel demanded, withholding his delight as Sebastian kicked the balcony door open with his long legs. 

“Giving us some privacy, my lord,” Sebastian said, and led Ciel further back into the sweltering air.

The night smelled of pending rain, the concrete thick with it and a smell that clung to everything around them. It would be a rain to finally break the heat wave the city had been experiencing for over a month-- unprecedented, really. The white noise of the city hummed around them and drowned out the music and noise from the gala next to them. An occasional honk did nothing to disturb their focus as Sebastian finally pushed Ciel up against the railing, his ardent ministrations to the young man’s body becoming more feverish. 

The demon’s large gloved hands gripped at Ciel, squeezing around his middle before making their way up to the bowtie at his neck. He ground his hips into Ciel’s own as he undid the tie and unbuttoned the first pearly white button. Grasping onto the silky black lapels, he bent the CEO’s back over the railing as he attacked his neck, licking and marking him with his teeth. He sucked on the tense strip of muscle, feeling the young man’s hardness grow next to his leg. 

“Ah-- you, hah!” Ciel’s hips bucked into Sebastian’s leg, grinding a bit to find some friction.

Sebastian laved at the red bruise forming on his neck, enjoying his young master’s squirming as he began to unbutton more white buttons. “Mm, yes, young master?”

“Not fair,” He breathed, finally straightening his back and facing Sebastian with his hair not as much in place as it was before. He yanked at Sebastian’s pants, fumbling with the clasps. 

His personal assistant raised an eyebrow. “Eager, are we?”

“I’m not sure if it escaped your notice, but we’re M.I.A. at one of the biggest social outings of the year.”

“Hmm, yes. And?” 

His employer gave him a look that was a mixture of exasperation and intrigue before resuming his work on Sebastian’s trousers. 

The demon pounded his fist into his palm. “Ah, I see now. You’d like to make sure we put on a spectacle that will leave our names in the paper for weeks to come.” 

Ciel sputtered and spazzed his hands a bit just as he reached the demon’s dick. “What on earth are you talking about?!” He frantically glanced towards the large stained glass windows that lead into the hall they had left.

The demon grinned ferally. “I know your desires, master. And I know you intend to fuck me.” He leaned in, his hair slipping out from behind his ear to grace along Ciel’s jaw line. “And I know for sure that I will not be able to stay quiet.” 

Ciel suddenly looked a more fetching shade of red, and mumbled a “shut up” and shimmied Sebastian’s tuxedo trousers down to expose him. 

The slight warm breeze of the impending storm caressed his bare skin, and Ciel urged him to switch places and turn around with his hands. Sebastian simpered wryly but warmly before he allowed himself to be turned and his torso to be pushed over the balcony railing. 

Ciel’s soft, delicate hands mapped out the contours of Sebastian’s ass, lightly treading over his crease and below to his scrotum before retreating. 

“Do you have any of that oil on you?” Ciel asked, a little breathless. 

Sebastian reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket. “I always come prepared.”

Ciel murmured again about a boy scout or some nonsense before snatching the lube from his assistant’s grip. 

“What’s that about a boy scout, young master?”

He heard Ciel scoff. “Never mind you, they wouldn’t approve of this anyway.” 

Sebastian shrugged and his gaze raised up in anticipation, staring out to the city scape as he heard Ciel open and close the cap of the lubrication. There was a bit shuffling before his cheeks were spread apart by one of his contractor’s hands. A slick digit ran up and down the groove of Sebastian’s backside and then lingered on the puckered entrance. The pressure on Ciel’s finger increased as he messaged, and pushed only a bit firmly before, for the first time in hundreds of years, Sebastian was breached.

The demon couldn’t help it; he gasped. 

Ciel’s finger immediately stilled. “Are you alright?” 

Sebastian blinked a few times, adjusting to the intrusion. “Yes, it’s just been a while.” 

There was a moment of silence before Ciel’s finger was pushed all the way in. Sebastian’s hips instinctively went reached up to meet it, punctuated by another gasp from the demon. 

“You weren’t lying about not staying quiet,” Ciel remarked with joyous vindication in his voice. He withdrew his finger, then pushed it back in firmly.

“I-- hah!” Sebastian’s hip jumped at the sudden movement. “I’ve said it many times before,” his hands gripped the railing as Ciel’s finger gained momentum, “but I do not lie.” 

Ciel’s finger pumped in and out of Sebastian with a steady, unrelenting rhythm, and just as the demon was getting used to it, Ciel added another. His assistant’s back arched just a bit at that introduction, breathing out harshly as the CEO resumed the previous tempo, with added gusto.

“I don’t believe,” Sebastian panted out, his hair swaying a bit each time Ciel’s fingers slammed back in, “that this preparation is necessary. This body can handle it.” 

“But I like making you my bitch,” Ciel answered, smacking Sebastian’s rear with his free hand. Instinctively Sebastian tightened around Ciel’s fingers, squeezing them viciously with the smack. 

“I don’t believe _I_ am _your_ bitch,” the demon answered with fangs poking through, looking over his shoulder to Ciel to indicate his indignation.

Ciel continued to ram his fingers into Sebastian, smirking and staring right into Sebastian’s cat slit eyes. “Aren’t you, though?” 

Immediately Ciel ripped his fingers out, leaving Sebastian whining and his hole twitching at the loss. The demon narrowed his eyes in response, stifling the gasp that threatened to break out. He watched as the CEO deftly let himself out of his trousers and coat his cock with lubricant. 

“Eyes forward,” Ciel commanded as he positioned his cock at Sebastian’s entrance, “unless you don’t want this.” 

Sebastian obligingly whipped his head around the face the cloudy night sky again. 

He heard a snicker behind him. “See, you are my bitch.” And with that, he pushed in.

Sebastian choked on the breath that was caught up in his throat. Even his haughty little master was overtaken by the sensation. They paused briefly to harshly breathe the thick air, everything suddenly in sharper focus and muddled all at once.

“Go,” Sebastian said, wanting to experience more of this painful pleasure.

“Tch,” Ciel scoffed, and then thrust slowly, easing his way into Sebastian’s hot, tight channel, finally finding rest when his hips were flush against the demon’s hips.

“H-holy shit,” Ciel said shakily. Sebastian turned his head around to see his contractor’s eyes shut tightly, his face flushed a deep red and his chest rising and falling quickly with each inhale and exhale. 

“You’re not going to last long, are you,” Sebastian said in a sing-song voice, admittedly a little breathless himself.

“Sh-shut up, demon,” Ciel said, withdrawing and then slamming back in. 

Sebastian’s head shot back to face front as he let out loud cry.

“I said, shut up!” Ciel thrust in and out again, gaining friction and movement with each shove.

For the moment Sebastian obeyed, even though it meant that he needed to bit hard on his lips to keep himself from calling out. It had been so, so long since he felt the delicious feeling of someone inside of him, human or not, and the pressure and sliding was downright exquisit. Each time Ciel’s dick slid home again, it brushed back along Sebastian’s prostate, sparking almost heavenly sensations. His hips instinctually jumped to meet Ciel’s cock, delighting in the feeling of the spongy head scrape along his walls and rolling his head and eyes back with pleasure as Ciel’s thrusts gained more power and speed. 

There was a build of frantic energy, an unhinged quality to Ciel’s initially stable thrusts that started to slam repeatedly onto Sebastian’s prostate. The noises coming from Ciel were getting more and more desperate as he tried in vein to reign in his impending orgasm. 

“Cum already,” Sebastian said, low at first then more loudly, “F-fill me, master.” 

“Ahh, you…!” As his cock got impossibly harder, Sebastian smirks. 

“That’s it,” the demon encouraged, getting off on Ciel’s pleasure, feeling his own member smack against his pressed white shirt as the thrusts further increase their strength. “And once you, ah, cum in me, I’m going to fuck you.” His voice, rough with pleasure, hissed the fantasy ferociously. He took ahold of his own cock thinking about it, stroking not quite in time with the frantic pace his master was keeping up, but close to it. “Mnh, I’m going to fuck you harder than you’re fucking me now, master. I’m going- hah, I’m going to ruin your hole so that you’ll feel it for days-- I’m going to make sure you can feel it. A-and once we get home, I’m going to fuck you again just because I can. Mmah! You’re going to be delirious and loving it, and--”

“Fffuck,” Ciel’s hips stuttered, thrusting two long pumps before burying himself deep within Sebastian a coming in hard spurts so forceful that Sebastian could feel his member twitching. 

“Fuck,” he said again, gasping for breath. 

Sebastian straightened up, feeling Ciel slip out of him, and turned around. “My turn,” he said, his cock stood straight up, pulsing red and dripping in long strings, periodically dropping onto the floor. 

Ciel unintentionally licked his lips, looking at it. “Do you think I could get a minute?”

“Absolutely not,” Sebastian said, switching their places again so quick Ciel nearly tripped over himself. 

Ciel yelped but Sebastian didn’t address it since he was too busy smearing his own dick with the cum that was dripping out of his recently used hole. He set himself at Ciel’s hole, smearing some of the cum around.

“Shouldn’t you finger me first?” Ciel barked, sounding slightly nervous.

Sebastian’s tongue flicked out of the side of his mouth as he pried apart Ciel’s cheeks. “We had sex last night, you should be fine,” he said and thrust in.

It was Ciel’s turn to gasp at the intrusion, and Sebastian revelled in the sound. The surprise, pain, and reluctant pleasure was like music to his ears. What a delightful human his master was, he thought as he watched his contractor suck up his dick deliciously and hug on to it as he withdrew to only push it back in forcefully. 

The power behind his thrust shoved Ciel’s abdomen up against the railing and forced all the air out of him. “W-watch it, demon!” He grappled on his tip toes, feet kicking slightly at the force of the demon’s hips.

Sebastian licked his lips. “My apologies,” he said, not feeling exactly apologetic as he dipped his dick in and out again. 

Sebastian heaved himself into Ciel quickly and succinctly, basking in the sounds his master made with each push. His gloved hands gripped onto Ciel’s hips as he picked up speed. 

“I’m going to cum,” he said, desperately trying to maintain composure beyond all reason.

He then saw Ciel’s right arm moving furiously with intention. Sebastian redoubled his efforts, wishing he could see Ciel’s dripping cock, full and flush again so soon after his own orgasm. 

Sebastian barely had time to contemplate their sexual compatibility before he was overtaken by sensation, his orgasm ripping through him violently. He jerked and quivered with each pulse of it, emptying himself into Ciel, leaving a mixture of both of their seed within him. Loving the feeling, Sebastian briefly wondered how many times, how many years it would take for him to get his fill of this addictive, exasperating human. He felt like he could have him every day and still never make up for all of the lost time.

Without thinking, the demon looped his arm around his master and held him against him as both of their chests heaved with each breath. He buried his nose in Ciel’s sweaty temple, panting through the afterglow through his scent and humanity. They stood their for a moment, chest to back, as close as they could get while standing up.

Before they heard footsteps down the hall heading in their direction. 

“Shit!” Ciel cursed. Sebastian quickly straightened Ciel’s clothing before straightening his own, tying the bows and buttoning buttons at an unearthly speed. 

They both were set right just as the doors burst open, revealing the MC. 

“There you are!” They exclaimed, all teeth and big personality. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere~!” 

Sebastian’s eyes widened as the MC stepped forward. Something very suddenly didn’t feel right. 

“You’ve been quite the _naughty_ boy, Sebas-chan,” they said, taking off their wig to reveal flaming red hair, “and leaving quite the mess wherever you go, with bodies everywhere,” they slid square-framed glasses up their nose, “but I promised that I’d give you a good beating!”

“You are--!” Ciel exclaimed.

Grell Sutcliff grinned maliciously at the CEO. “And you, brat, have quite a bit--!”

A loud thwack resounded on the balcony railing. “Enough of the dramatics, Sutcliff.” 

“Will~!” Grell cheerfully squealed, literally jumping up and down. 

Both Ciel and Sebastian whirled around to see the supervisory reaper standing on the railing, death scythe in hand.

“Let’s get the boy while we can. This anomaly cannot be permitted to sustain itself any further.” Will said, his glasses flashing as he extended his reaper towards Ciel. 

“What do you mean, anomaly?!” Ciel asked, alarm, confusion, and dread clouding his face.

A rip of a chainsaw in the opposite direction diverted Sebastian and Ciel’s attention back to Grell. “Don’t you get it, brat?” Their pointed smile oozed delight, “You were supposed to be dead and stay dead over a hundred years ago. And we’re here to complete the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward  
> One step forward  
> One step forward  
> And six steps back  
> And six steps back  
> And six steps back  
> And six steps back

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: nerdythangs/sebacielthangs


End file.
